Never Too Late
by candelifera
Summary: Sequel to Beauty In the Monster. It's been three years since Arwene left La Push, living in the safe household of the Cullens. What happens when the pack finally finds her? How will she handle bringing Paul back into her life, for the sake of her children
1. Our Life

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter One

It's been almost four years since I'd had my two miracles; Blaise and Ophelia Rose. They were the reason for my life, the reason to exist after _he_ left me pregnant.

Blaise looked exactly like him, dark hair but he had my light blue eyes that I knew would catch every girl's attention when he's older. Ophelia Rose was practically my double; long beautiful blond hair and light blue eyes. She was shy, as I was while her brother was adventurous but thankfully didn't have his father's temper.

I was always worrying about them, Blaise especially because I knew the werewolf gene ran strong in boys. I couldn't stand that happening to my little boy, knowing exactly what his father put me through. They already knew about the Cullens being vampires and about the werewolves.

"Mummy!" Ophelia Rose called, tugging anxiously on my sleave.

I looked down at her, combing my fingers through her clean hair, "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Blaise is being a bully again." She pouted, tears forming in her eyes, "He says I'm going to turn into a werewolf."

I sighed; Emmett seemed to have taken a role of making them hate werewolves and now the two of them worried constantly about being infected with werewolf cooties.

I scooped her up onto my lap and kissed her head, "He's just being silly, that's all." I stood, cradling her in my arms, "I think its naptime." I called.

Ophelia loved naptime while her brother was a little harder to get to bed but we all knew that if he didn't have a nap he'd be grumpy for the rest of the day. I got her to bed first, tucking her in before going straight to Blaise's typical hiding place; next to Edward. He seemed to be under the impression that Edward would protect him from naptime. Soon enough he was tucked away in bed.

Closing the door to their room softly I picked up my bag knowing that I had a class and then work to go to. I waved goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie, making my way out to my car. I smiled at it fondly, remembering the hilarious moments when Emmett had taught me how to drive.

School had been a serious option for me after a few months, fussing over what I wanted to study. I had continually changed my mind, eventually settling for being a kindergarten teacher when I realized how much I loved children.

Now I was in my final year, the classes serious but usually they were short, only one hour and straight after I went to work. Lynn was still alive and running and, as I had predict years ago when I first when for a trial, we became good friends. She was very close with the twins as well, becoming the second grandmother that they didn't have.

The shop was quiet, not many people interested in buying books when they could waste their money on clothes and new accessories. I didn't mind though; when it was really quiet I would sit at the counter and read a book. I was doing exactly that when I had a customer come in. I looked up and smiled professionally; that was until I noticed who it was.

My mother.

She stared at me in shock, as though she couldn't register who it actually was. I drew a blank mask over my face and looked down at my watch, uneasy knowing that Edward usually bought the twins down after their nap.

As if summoned they appeared, the twins holding onto each of Edward's hands until they saw me and bolted to me. Blaise jumped into my arms, talking excitedly to me while Ophelia gave me a quick hug before running to the children's book section.

All while my mother was watching.

I glanced desperately at Edward who didn't need to read my mind to get the message. He quickly went down to Ophelia, leaving Blaise with me while I dealt with my mother. I looked back at her, my face blank once again but I stilled cradled Blaise protectively. Her gaze never left him, staring in horror and pain at the little boy that resembled his father so much.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked forcing my voice to stay polite.

"Arwene…" She began stepping closer hesitantly, "I'm so sorry."

My face hardened, "Either buy something or leave." I said shortly, putting Blaise down so he was shielded from her gaze.

She looked desperately at me, "What else could we do? Paul said to us that he didn't do it and the other werewolves saw that he was telling the truth."

"I'm not having this discussion with you." I hissed, "You abandoned me…"

"I did no such thing." She exclaimed, "You ran away! You were the one that left."

"Because you gave me no choice!" I shouted, "You were going to force me to either give them up or have an abortion. And if I had of stayed and kept them you certainly weren't going to help; you made that clear. What kind of mother does that?"

I was relieved that there were no other customers in the shop to hear _this_ exchange. I saw her look hesitantly to the left and I noticed a weary Edward holding Ophelia who was absorbed in a book. I hated that she was looking at my children, children that she had been so quick to want to get rid of.

She bit her lip, looking hesitantly, "If you just got DNA tests done…"

I stared at her in fury, "How dare you!" I screamed, "You have the audacity to come in here after _three_ years and ask for a DNA test. I don't have _anything_ to prove to you. Now I think it would be best that you either buy something or leave." I demanded, picking up Blaise and rubbing his back soothingly as he started to whimper softly, "Shh baby; I'm sorry."

Without hesitation she bolted from the store, leaving me to calm down two upset three year olds and to deal with my raging emotions. It didn't take a genius to figure out the first person she would tell; Paul. I just hoped he still cared as little about me as he had before to prevent him from coming into the store and investigate for himself.

A/N so it's a short start but its something for you all. I'm not going to rush with the updates because I've only started writing the fourth chapter and I don't want rush anything. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Surprise Guests

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Two

The moment I finished the last two hours of my shift I went straight home, stopping at the supermarket briefly to pick up a small tub of ice cream to make it up to the twins. I felt terrible that they had to witness that argument, even if they didn't understand what was being said. They were old enough to recognize anger and young enough to have it scare them greatly.

I stepped in the front door holding a plastic bag in one hand that contained the ice cream and the other holding a paper bag containing two books for each of them. Despite Ophelia's love for books her brother didn't share the same interest, only grudgingly reading when Edward or Carlisle sat down with him and listened to him read. He loved the attention more than actually reading.

"Mummy, mummy!" Blaise called excitedly, running to me and throwing his tiny arms around me.

I smiled, ushering him into the kitchen, "Yes sweetie?"

"What do you have?" He asked, bouncing up and down.

I picked him up and placed him on a stool when I had put the bags down, "I got some ice cream for dessert and something special for you and Ophelia."

"Come on Auntie Rose!" I heard Ophelia cry excitedly, "Mummy's home."

A moment later Ophelia appeared in the doorway dragging her aunt and godmother along by her hand. Rosalie adored Ophelia although didn't play favourites when they were together. We all knew that Rosalie was closer to Ophelia while Edward was closer to Blaise. The attention was evened out so there was no rivalry. Rosalie smiled when she saw me putting Ophelia on a stool next to her brother.

"What did you get us mummy?" They asked in unison, bouncing together on their seats.

"You two know the rules." I said, "Close your eyes and no peeking."

They did as they were told, their eyes clamped shut and quickly I pulled out the two picture books and placed them in front of the twins. Slowly they opened their eyes, Ophelia's eyes lighting up the moment she saw the book while Blaise pouted, until he noticed that the book he had was on little monsters.

"Thank you mummy." They both shouted, scrambling out of their seats.

Ophelia grabbed Rosalie's hand once again, squealing that she had to listen to her read while Blaise ran in search for Carlisle who was home for the first time in two days, always at work when the children were awake. I sighed and put the ice cream in the freezer so it didn't melt before I made myself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen bench, thinking absently over the eventful day.

I hadn't thought about ever seeing my mother again, it was hardly one of my priorities while raising two children. I was too lost in the joy that had been given to me when the twins were born. Sure, I had had tough times when they were younger but I had learnt quickly with the help of the Cullens, especially Esme who adored them.

I was lost in these thoughts and jumped when I finally noticed Jasper leaning against the doorway watching me. "What's up?" I asked, worried that the twins were creating some type of trouble. As innocent as they are Emmett had been corrupting them since the day they were born.

"Nothing you're just awfully lost in your thoughts." He said, "Feeling a bit betrayed and upset again, are we?"

I winced, remembering the acute senses Jasper had with emotions, "It's not like I expected to see her again." I muttered, knowing that he could hear me.

He moved further into the kitchen, sliding into a seat opposite me, "It's okay to miss her, you know." He said softly.

"Yes it is." I looked away, hating the raging emotions. "I hate her with every fibre of my being but seeing her…" I trailed off not wanting to continue.

"Arwene you're nineteen now; you've had to grow up faster than a lot of others but it doesn't make you weak to want to be with your mother." He said firmly, reaching over and gently squeezing my hand.

I smiled at him, grateful to have someone to talk to that wouldn't judge me; not that any of the Cullens did, it was just that Jasper had the empathy thing going for him. Before either of us could get another world in Carlisle entered the kitchen carrying Blaise who was reading to him. I smiled, watching as Carlisle put the little boy on the bench still listening as he made him a small snack to keep him satisfied until dinner.

"Did you hear me read mummy, Uncle Jazz?" Blaise asked proudly after he had finished eating a sliced apple and grapes.

I kissed his head, "I certainly did. You should read for us more often buddy."

Blaise smiled brightly and ran of in search of his sister. Carlisle shook his head, smiling as he put away the knives so the little kids couldn't get to them. I got up and began cooking dinner for the three humans; spaghetti and meatballs. An hour later when I was serving it into three plates the kids ran in, having smelled the fresh pasta and washed their hands before sitting in the assigned seats and waiting patiently for their plates. I set their food in front of them before returning with my own and began to eat.

Bed time was always the challenging part, mainly because bath time came before. Ophelia was, thankfully, easy to bath and would dress herself without a fuss but Blaise was a bit more of a challenge. He would squirm and try to spill as much water around as possible that was until Edward came to help out. But Edward had gone hunting tonight and Blaise was being fussier then normal.

"Blaise cut that out." I said sternly as he kicked and squirmed defiantly away from me as I tried to wash his hair.

"NO!" He shouted.

I sighed, almost at the point of defeat, "Blaise stop making the mess. I'm almost done."

Grudgingly he sat still, glaring stubbornly at the water in front of him as I poured a bucket of warm water of his hair, rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. Finally I got him out of the bath, drying him of and getting him into his pyjamas. He ran to his room, upset that he couldn't see Edward and tiredly I followed. Ophelia was already asleep; cuddling up to her bear that Emmett had given her for her second birthday. I'm surprised she didn't wake up from all the noise he was making, stomping around and eventually getting into bed. I tucked him in, handing him his toy lion, a present from Edward, and kissed his head before going to Ophelia and repeating the action.

Sighing tiredly again I closed their door and went back to our bathroom, moping up all the water before having a shower. I dressed in my baggy pyjama pants and after calling out goodnight to the rest of the Cullens I then crawled into bed knowing that I was working all day tomorrow.

I groaned as I felt something heavy drop onto my stomach, opening my eyes to find Blaise grinning at me and lying over my stomach. I pulled him up and tickled him, grinning as he squirmed and laughed trying to get away. Ophelia jumped on us then, coming to save her brother and together they started tickling me before they had a competition as to who could dress the quickest.

As they went to dress I quickly changed into loose jeans and pulled on a long sleeved sweater, my coat going over the top. I brushed my hair, pulling it into a high pony tail before heading out to the kitchen and began making us breakfast. Emmett and Jasper were already at the table doing nothing and smiled when I entered. I quickly put on four slices of bread, poured three classes of orange juice and put some muesli in a bowl for me. When Ophelia and Blaise entered both were dressed appropriately and worriedly I tried to think about what they were doing today; they weren't going to kindergarten.

"Bella and I are minding them." Edward said as he appeared in the kitchen, Bella next to him.

I sighed with relief, "Thanks, I forgot what they were doing."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "You always forget things."

I mock glared at him, "It's not my fault I'm human."

Emmett muttered something under his breath and both Jasper and Edward whacked him over the head. I smiled triumphantly and served out two pieces of toast to each of the kids, jam already spread evenly over the toasted bread. They ate noisily and finished just as I had had the last spoonful of muesli.

I kissed them each before thanking Edward once more and saying goodbye to everyone. I got in my car and went straight to work, knowing that I'd be on time. Saturday's were always quiet, pretty much like any other day and I would be working alone until twelve when Lynn comes in for two hours. Up until twelve I was bored, going through stock and serving the odd customer before going back to doing nothing so I checked out any other good children's books and finding none that Blaise would like but plenty that Ophelia would.

When Lynn did come in work had picked up, more customers arriving and the store became busy. However once the two hour rush passed Lynn bid me goodbye and left me alone for the rest of the day. A few more customers entered but I still remained bored. Thankfully time went quickly and the rest of the day passed without any events and I was more than relieved to close the shop and head home, not before going to the supermarket to buy ingredients for pizza. The twins loved homemade pizza but hated the fast food stuff.

When I got home and inside I found the twins listening to Emmett with wonder and awe. I paused, listening to his story and shook my head when I heard him telling them about his latest fight with a bear. It was keeping them entertained. I smiled and studied them as they sat crossed-legged on the ground, looking up at him with big eyes.

Shaking my head I went into the kitchen, finding Edward waiting with Bella, all the equipment out and ready so I could start cooking.

"How was work?" Bella asked, smiling when she noticed me.

I grimaced, "It was quiet as always. I thought I was going to go insane."

"Nothing eventful happened?" Edward asked.

"Nope, there wasn't even a fussy customer." I grumbled. "Why?" I asked, looking at him somewhat suspiciously.

Bella answered me with a small shrug, "We were worried that the pack might have tried something."

I opened my mouth to reply but the phone rang. Edward left to answer it and I didn't pay any further attention, not that I thought it was anything remotely important. He returned ten minutes later with an unsure and guilty look on his face.

"What?" I asked, feeling nervous at his expression.

"The pack called." He said a bit hesitantly.

I felt a sinking feeling in my gut mixed in with a small flutter of my heart. Maybe he did care, I thought foolishly. I growled at myself when those thoughts left my head; Paul had left me alone to raise two children and claimed me as a cheater. I did not want him back.

And yet…

It was stupid saying that I didn't want him back. I was his imprint and I had always been in love with him, right from the moment that he kidnapped me. But I wasn't going to let him off easy this time. If he wanted me and children back with him he was going to have to prove himself because I was not going to risk him hurting them in any way.

"They're coming over here."

"When?" I asked feigning disinterest.

Edward looked at his watch, "In about five seconds.

I gasped.

Then the doorbell rang.

A/N so Arwene had some bonding time with Jasper. I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for all the reviews. There will be a description of Arwene in the up-coming chapters and she is nineteen. I don't know if I made that clear in the first chapter…

Keep reading and reviewing. I updated earlier then planned.


	3. Unsure

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Three

Edward looked at me sympathetically as the pack entered the kitchen a moment later, led in by Carlisle. I froze for a moment, my eyes tracing over the familiar faces and I turned away after they met with Paul's. All of the Cullens were present now, apart from Esme and Rosalie who were watching over Ophelia and Blaise.

I busied myself with cooking the food, paying unnecessary attention in the position of the various foods. I could feel their eyes, watching me as I moved around the kitchen. Finally I huffed and turned to glare at them.

"Do you mind?" I snapped, shoving the pizzas into the oven. "Look at something else."

None of them spoke but their stares soon filled with sorrow and guilt at the venom in my voice. I turned to Edward, who was closest to me and crossed my arms.

"What are they doing here?" I hissed, not caring if they heard me.

Edward grimaced, "I don't know. All of them are thinking about you."

'That's kind of creepy.' I thought, watching as Edward smirked, 'I'm going to go check up on the kids- call me when they're gone.' I didn't want Paul to hear me say _that_ out loud.

I turned to leave but Carlisle intercepted me, "You need to be here for this Arwene." He said calmly.

I sighed, expecting it and turned back to stand next to Edward. I was well aware of Paul staring at me relentlessly. I could see the shock in his eyes at the way I glared at him but honestly, what did he expect? For me to just run into his arms and beg for him back? I had more self-respect than that and if anyone was going to be begging it would be him.

I crossed my arms as Carlisle cleared his voice and turned to Sam, "How about we start? What exactly is the reason for your unexpected visit?" His tone was overly polite.

Sam's eyes flickered none too subtly at me, "We had an interesting chat with Arwene's mother the other day."

"Which has what to do with this?" Emmett interrupted rudely.

The pack glared at him while Sam continued, "She mentioned a child; twins actually." He looked at me, "We want to see that for ourself."

I glared at them, "You don't always get what you want." I said coldly. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"I want a DNA test done."

Everyone looked at Paul who didn't seem to notice, still staring at me, gauging my reaction. He didn't seem surprised at my angered expression, "So now you want to consider the possibility of being the father?"

"Arwene, I was an idiot." I opened my mouth to retort but he cut across me, "It's not a good excuse, I know. I still have a right to know."

"Now you want to know?" I asked incredulously, "Three years later and you want to know now? Why bother?"

"Why don't we give them space to talk?" Carlisle suggested quickly, sensing an argument coming along.

Sam nodded and the pack hesitantly followed Carlisle outside. I glanced pleadingly at Edward who smiled apologetically once more before following his brothers outside. Paul moved closer to me and I realized that I was trapped in the small kitchen.

"I didn't come sooner because I didn't know where you were." He said quietly, looking at the ground, "After I saw you in the shopping centre I realized how much of an idiot I was being and I tried to find you but you disappeared. All I knew was that you went over the treaty line."

"No matter how guilty you feel do you honestly think I would bring my kids in to your life when there's another…person." I snapped, hating the fact that his argument for not coming sooner made sense.

Paul frowned, "What other person?"

"Whatever happened to Anna?" I asked, spitting out the name in disgust, "You can't seriously expect me to believe that you don't have someone else that you're currently fooling around with."

"I'm not with anyone Arwene." He said firmly, "I broke up with Anna after I saw you." He stared at me pleadingly, almost broken "Please give me the chance to make things right. If not for our sake, then do it for the twins. Don't they deserve to know their father?"

I bit my lip, wondering if this was a good decision, "I'll let you see them but don't think I'm going to be easy on you." I said quickly, "And you're going to have to be civil to the Cullens."

He grimaced but nodded stepping closer, "I'll do whatever you want." He hesitated a moment, "Can I see them?" He asked.

"Before that, I need to know that you won't leave them."

"I won't leave any of you." He said softly.

I wanted desperately to believe him but he had hurt me too much. It would take more than a few words to win back my trust, "Rose can you bring them down please?"

A moment later I heard their small footsteps running down the stairs. Ophelia was giggling and jumped on the couch followed closely by her brother. Rosalie glared at Paul when we entered and then disappeared but he didn't notice, too busy staring at the kids. Blaise noticed me and bounded of the couch and jumped into my arms.

"Mummy, what's for dinner?" He asked.

I smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes gently, "Pizza."

Both kids looked excited, Blaise squirming out of my arms and running back to his little sister. I looked over at Paul, surprised by the look on his face; it was so full of love and tenderness that I knew that things would work out.

It had to work out because now that he's entered my life again I don't know how easy it will be this time to forget about him.

A/N just to let everyone know I won't always be updating every day. It just depends on how many chapters I have already written. But I've decided to be nice and let you out of your misery. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming!


	4. Daddy

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Four

It didn't take long for the kids to figure out the person who wasn't normally part of their lives. Ophelia, shy as always, hid herself behind her brother who was staring at Paul with clear interest. It wasn't often that they met new people, other than their teacher at school.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked, not rudely, but extremely curiously, cocking his head to one side.

Paul looked at me nervously, and I knew what he was silently asking me. "Kids, this is your daddy."

They stared up at Paul in shock, wonder written over their faces. I could tell immediately that Blaise saw him as his hero already. Paul moved in front of them, squatting down so that he was eye to eye with them.

"What's your name buddy?" He asked his voice deep and calm, unlike the hostile Paul that everyone knew so well.

Blaise's mouth curved into an awed smile, "I'm Blaise and that's my little sister. I'm older than her." He said proudly.

Paul smiled, his eyes moving to Ophelia. I could tell immediately that she was going to turn into a daddy's girl, "And what's your name sweetie?" I had never imagined Paul being so natural with kids.

Ophelia smiled shyly, "I'm Ophelia Rose but everyone just calls me Ophelia. He," She said, pointing at Blaise, "may be older than me but I've read more books then he has."

"That's because there are more girl books." Blaise protested, crossing his arms grumpily.

Ophelia brightened suddenly, her shyness forgotten, "Daddy, you have to listen to us read!" She said excitedly.

I smiled, nudging the two towards their room, "Why don't you both go pick out a book to read?"

They were scattering to their room before I had even finished. Paul straightened up, his eyes following the little children as they disappeared into the other room before they returned to me.

Before he had the chance to speak I said quickly, "I'll book a time in with Carlisle for the tests to be done."

Once again he didn't get a chance to respond, the rest of the pack and the Cullens re-entering after seeing that we, well I, wasn't trying to kill Paul.

"So where are these little kids?" Embry asked his eyes bright with excitement.

My eyes narrowed and him and Quil, "If you two even _think_ about playing that hostage game with my children I will get Emmett to beat the living hell out of you. Got it?"

The two werewolves looked over at Emmett, who flexed his muscles dangerously. Even though they are werewolves they weren't stupid enough to try and take on Emmett. Quickly they nodded their heads.

Shaking my head I looked to Sam, completely calm as if I had never threatened two of his pack. "How's Emily been?" I asked politely, remembering the kind woman.

At the mention of his imprints name Sam's eyes became glazed with love and adoration, even though the object of his affections wasn't here, "She's good, eight months pregnant with our first child."

I smiled at him, "Congratulations. I suggest that you forget about doing night time patrols because I can tell you now if you leave Emily at night with a screaming baby, I don't think she's going to be too happy with you." I said jokingly.

Sam didn't catch the joke and immediately became worried, "Why? Will something happen?" He asked, somewhat frantically.

I blinked, not used to Sam being so uncollected, "Er…no. I just doubt she's going to want to be the one getting up every night."

Before he could continue with his worries I turned to Jared, "How's Kim?" I asked, remembering the girl that I had become close friends with.

"She's missed you and says 'hi'." Jared said with a smile.

"BLAISE! GIVE IT BACK!" Ophelia screamed, causing the werewolves and vampires to cover their ears at the intensity of her voice.

The two ran into the room, tears streaming down Ophelia's cheeks as she ran after her brother who was carrying her toy bear and her favourite book. Edward caught Blaise before he could run any further and Paul swept Ophelia up into his large arms, cradling her gently against his chest. The little girl buried her head in her father's shoulder and cried.

"Blaise, you know not to take other peoples things." I scolded, gently taking Ophelia's toy and book from him.

He pouted and mumbled a 'sorry' to his little sister, looking guilty when she looked up at him with tears down her face. The whole pack was staring in wonder at the two little kids, their main attention first on Blaise, who resembled their pack brother. Noticing the attention on him Blaise looked up at the tall men, blinking, and then beamed at the attention.

Some turned their attention to Ophelia, who hid herself as much as she could in her father's arms, not liking the attention. Paul kissed her head gently, smiling as she peeked up at Sam and Jared between her fingers. Seeing that Ophelia wasn't hiding the rest of the pack turned to her, one by one, so they didn't scare her while Blaise ran to me. I picked him up, watching as Jacob turned to look at the little girl.

And what happened almost made me have a heart attack.

Jacob's eyes widened dramatically, staring at the little girl in awe and complete adoration. He seemed to realize what had happened and started shaking slightly. Paul, seeing Jacob's reaction, moved back to protect his little daughter. The whole pack watched carefully as Jacob finally calmed, still staring in awe at the little girl.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen." I said weakly, knowing what the look in his eye meant.

Paul was looking wide-eyed at his pack brother, "Jacob, did you just imprint on _my daughter_?"

Jacob nodded, looking a little pale, "She's so little."

Quil thumped him on the pack, "Welcome to the club mate."

"Can I hold her?" Jacob whispered, completely mesmerized by the three year old.

I wanted to protest but Jacob gave me a pleading look. Weakly I nodded, though I watched them closely. Paul passed her over and into Jacob's large arms. She stared up at her imprint curiously and I tensed, waiting for any sign of distress to take her away from him.

Instead she lifted her second finger and went, "Bop!" giggling happily when Jacob stared at her in shock. She hid her face in her fingers, as though playing peek-a-boo until her previous actions were repeated. I relaxed, knowing that she was comfortable with him though I still worried.

I shook my worried thoughts out of my head as I heard the oven beeping, and both children became excited. "PIZZA!" They cried excitedly.

Ophelia tried to jump out of Jacob's arms but, in a panic, held on firmly and gently lowered her to the ground. Blaise was already sitting up in his seat by the time she came in and she was too small to be able to pull herself up. Large hands grabbed her small waist and helped her onto the seat. Paul smiled at his happy daughter, kissing her head softly and ruffling Blaise's hair as he watched me cut up the pizza.

Jacob had followed us into the kitchen, following after Ophelia like a puppy. As she was waiting for the pizza I could see confusion in her eyes as she stared at the strange man beside her father. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jacob." He said softly, smiling at her.

She smiled, satisfied that she now knew the name of the stranger and gave her attention to the warm pizza in front of her. We were silent as the two kids ate and I was surprised that the two werewolves weren't jumping in for the food; they were too busy staring at the sight before them.

"When can we see them next?" Paul asked, never taking his eyes off them.

The insecurity I had felt for bringing Paul into the twins life suddenly vanished, knowing that if things didn't work out between us he would always be there for them. And that was all that mattered.

"You'll have to ask Carlisle; it is their land." I said.

Jacob looked at me, "Why don't you come to La Push?" He asked carefully.

I tensed, wondering when he was going to ask me that, "I can't most of the time because I'm either at work or at school."

"We can always look after them." Jacob suggested eagerly.

Paul jumped in quickly, seeing the look on my face, "When you're more comfortable with it, of course."

Hearing our discussion Carlisle entered with Sam behind him, "If you would like to visit the twins you're welcome any time."

Paul's mouth dropped open in shock, clearly not expecting such an invitation from him, "Are you sure?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded, "You're their father and if Arwene is alright with it then you're more than welcome."

"Thank you." Paul said earnestly.

I didn't know whether to kill Carlisle or thank him.

A/N I know that you may think she's forgiving him too soon but I don't. You're lucky I'm posting again; I'm up to chapter seven (haven't started writing it yet) so I thought I'd be nice. They are taking things slow as you will see in the next few chapters. And just to clarify Arwene will not be seeing someone else although I may have someone chase after her in later chapters but that is undecided. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up!


	5. Let Me Make Things Right

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Five

After the kids had finished their pizza they asked, politely, for ice cream knowing that there would be some left over from the other night. Chuckling I served out two bowls and handed it to them, trying to ignore my thoughts of Paul.

I didn't know what to expect when I saw him again. Honestly I didn't expect to see him again but that small run in with my mother had changed everything. Paul was back in my life after three years; now in my children's life. I still didn't understand why that thought sent a rush of pleasure through me. I should be strong; I shouldn't fall in love with him. But then again, when did I ever fall out of love with him?

Seeing him again, seeing him with _our_ children sparked a burning want inside of me that I had never felt; it scared me. How could I want him after everything he had put me through? How could I be hoping desperately for him to ask me to let us fix things, to be a family?

Now that he was in the twins' life I wasn't going to force him away, at least not from them. I couldn't do that to them; they already loved him. And Jacob, how could I take away his imprint? He would certainly be a useful hand around here, batting away boys that I knew would chase after her when she's older. Not to mention I'll know what who she'll end up with, even if he is my step brother.

Thank God we're not related or I would seriously be freaked out.

"Arwene?" Paul said, snapping my out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I looked up, startled at the worried glances I was receiving from Paul. Jacob had left, as had Ophelia and Blaise. I looked around wildly for them, panicking slightly. "Where are the kids?"

Paul grabbed my shoulders, pinning my feet firmly to the ground to stop me from moving, "Relax, Jake took them into the lounge room so that they could take in turns reading."

I relaxed, my overactive thoughts dying away as I peeked over his shoulder and found that they were, indeed, taking in turns to read a page each to the werewolves and vampires present. It was then that I realized just how close I was to Paul. My heart thumped wildly in my chest and I cursed it silently, hating my weak emotions for feeling like this around him.

I closed my eyes as I felt his hands gently drop from my shoulders and brush down my arms. I could feel his eyes watching me as his right hand came back up to trace up my neck and slowly trail up to my jaw line.

"Paul, don't." I whispered, knowing that if he continued I would break what was left of my control.

He didn't stop, letting his hand continue its path across my jaw, tracing up and over my eyelids, "What if I can't?" He asked.

"Then make yourself." I said firmly, opening my eyes and looking up at him, "I've agreed to let you into their lives," I said, waving my hand towards the kids, "but don't think that means we're…" I trailed off.

"Why not Arwene? Why can't we try?" Paul retorted.

I crossed my arms, "I'm not some naïve sixteen year old anymore Paul. You accused me of cheating on you. Do you expect me to forget something like that? I've grown up and my responsibility is to those children."

"You think mine isn't?"

I threw my hands up exasperated, "You only just met them Paul."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He snapped, "So I've been an idiot and an arsehole. At least I'm trying to make things right."

"And you think I'm not?" I asked incredulously, "I'm letting you see them, aren't I?"

"That's only one part of it and you know it." Paul said quietly, "You're my imprint Arwene. No matter what you think I can't live without you."

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that I can live without you."

I felt bad for saying that, seeing him recoil with a flinch. Without another word to me Paul silently turned around and walked out the back door. A few moments later I heard a loud howl from the forest surrounding the house and I felt like a hole had been punched in my stomach. I didn't know what to do, not knowing whether to follow him or stay in the safety and familiarity of the house.

I could see the pack's heads turning to me, realizing that the howl had come from Paul but I didn't say anything to them, making my decision and following Paul out the door before any of them could object or call me back.

I walked down to the edge of the forest, looking into it cautiously, trying to detect of the large silver wolf that I knew so well. I didn't see him; however I did see Paul walking back towards me wearing nothing but his loose jeans.

I couldn't help it; I stared at him.

And I continued to stare at him.

Every muscle in his chest, his toned abs and muscled arms had been burned into my memory from all the times that I had seen him like that but seeing him after so long ignited the burning desire once again. His face was blank, staring at me with expressionless eyes when he came to a halt in front of me.

My hand twitched, wanting, no needing, to reach out and touch his burning skin.

I closed my eyes, hating the fact that tears began to creep out from them and down my cheeks, "I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice betraying my pain, "I've been alone for so long that I just can't…" Sobs began to wrack through my body.

"Shh, Arwene."

His burning hand gently wiped the tears from my eyes and I could feel the body heat radiating from him in powerful waves. I didn't open my eyes, frightened for the first time that I was dreaming.

I didn't want it to be a dream.

"Look at me Arwene." He said softly, tilting my head back gently.

Hesitantly I opened my eyes, meeting his and in that moment I could see that same look that crosses every werewolf's face when their imprint is mentioned; complete love and adoration. I could see the love Paul has for me and despite everything that happened I wanted it; wanted him.

I didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Let me make things right." He whispered.

I nodded, my throat refusing to let me speak and I allowed myself to finally fall into his arms.

A/N so I once again decided that I would be nice and update sooner. I haven't decided yet how long this story will go for. I've got a lot of urgings to fix up a story that I started on Kim and Jared and also one on Edward and Bella. I may post another story; I haven't decided. Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up!


	6. Back to Basics

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Six

We stayed in that position for what felt like hours, him just holding me firmly, protectively against him with my head resting below his chest. My eyes were closed, the warmth of Paul keeping me safe from the icy wind that had picked up. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this safe, felt _loved_ by someone who wasn't three years old.

Paul seemed to be getting uncomfortable with bending over so far and I squeaked when he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, my legs dangling in the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I forgot how tiny you are." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing lightly against the skin there.

I shivered, "Blame my genetics. But you're height doesn't help anything." I shot back, actually feeling alive.

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt alive. Now that I looked back on the past three years I hadn't been myself, hadn't really been living, merely a ghost. Yet now that I was with Paul again, even if nothing was certain, I felt truly whole.

I squirmed, awkward with my legs hanging in mid air. With a sudden burst of courage I wrapped my legs around Paul's waist. I peeked up at Paul, feeling him freeze and smiled innocently when he stared down at me in shock and want.

"You try and have your legs dangling in the air and see how comfortable it is." I said.

He shook his head and dropped down onto the ground, re-arranging me so that I was sitting in between his legs with his arms around my waist. I sighed wondering how long it would be before the kids came out to look for us. They could only be distracted for so long.

"So what does this mean for us?" He asked quietly, playing with my hair gently.

I sighed, wondering when he was going to ask me that, "I don't want to rush things." I replied.

"So back to basics." Paul said slowly.

I peeked up at his face, gauging his reaction, "Yeah, whatever that means."

He smiled down at me, "So what does that include?" He asked curiously.

"Um...dates, I guess. What do you think?" I asked nervously.

He kissed the top of my head lightly, sensing my nervousness, "I'll do anything to keep you happy. If you want all the little things then I'll do it." An agonized expression crossed over his face, "After everything I've done I don't deserve you."

"Don't think that I've fully forgiven you Paul." I said quietly, "I want to work things out but..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I understand Arwene. I deserve a lot worse but I'm just glad you're giving me this chance."

We were both silent after that, the sounds from the forest the only noise present. We couldn't even hear anything from the house. The warmth that Paul was giving me made me sleepy, and just as I was about to fall asleep Embry darted outside and ran over to us. I opened my eyes and glared at him irritably but before I could yell at him he spoke.

"You know about Bella's gift?" Embry said quickly, seeing the look on my face. Startled by the random question I nodded and he continued, "Well she wants to try and see if she can restore memories as well. Come on."

He didn't wait to see if Paul and I had gotten up, simply turned around and walked back to the house. We slowly got up, the information that Embry had left with us still processing in our minds. As we walked back I explained Bella's ability to erase memories, enabling the Cullens to be able to continue living in Forks without suspicion.

I had never thought of the possibility of Bella being able to restore memories. Perhaps if I had of thought of that sooner I could still be with Paul. He could have realized sooner that I was telling the truth and neither of us would've had to hurt like we are. Would things have been different then? Would I still have had to leave La Push if I was pregnant?

We entered the lounge room to find Bella concentrating on Sam; her eyes a pale white that I knew meant she was using her gift. It scared me slightly but not as much as when Alice has a vision. Suddenly Bella gasped and her eyes turned back to their light topaz, filled with excitement and turned to Edward proudly. Sam however, didn't look excited or proud. His face was pale, which was saying something for the Quillette. His eyes shot to my face and I knew that he remembered. Before anyone could say a word Paul stepped in front of Bella, his eyes pleading.

Eager to try her new ability once again she concentrated on Paul, her eyes returning to their previous pale white and a few moments passed and I waited nervously, wondering if it would work on Paul. When Bella's eyes returned to normal Paul was just as pale as Sam had been. While Bella moved to restore the rest of the packs memories he turned to me, a look of extreme self-loathing in his eyes and horror as he stared at me.

Silently he moved forward and I was confused, watching as he reached for the hem of my shirt. I tried to stop him but he batted my hands away gently, lifting the shirt just enough that it revealed the pale scares crossing over my stomach.

How could I have forgotten about that day? I had been so confused and upset with Paul's bizarre behaviour that I hadn't been thinking when I approached him. "That was my fault." I said quietly, trying to lower my shirt when his hand gently traced over the scars.

"I hurt you." He whispered his voice filled with pain.

I shrugged, "They don't hurt anymore. Besides, no one can see them."

He didn't respond, looking up at me with love and disbelief, "I shouldn't be anywhere near you." Paul murmured, removing his hand and allowing me to finally lower my shirt.

I sighed, "Paul, this isn't up for a debate. You promised me that you wouldn't leave."

"You didn't tell me just how much I had done to you." He threw back.

I sighed, impatiently this time and crossed my arms over my chest, "Well you need to deal with it Paul." He gaped at me for a moment, "Yes, you attacked me. Yes, you kidnapped me on more than one occasion. You accused me of being a cheater and didn't believe that Ophelia and Blaise were your children. You need to deal with it and get over it because the only way we're ever going to work things out is if you stop blaming yourself and using it as an excuse."

"I'm not using it as an excuse…"

I cut across him, "Yes you are and you know it." I was faintly aware of the pack leaving the room along with the Cullens. It seemed they didn't want to be near us for this argument, "You're terrified by the mere thought of being a father, no matter how much you love them, and you don't know what to do. You think running and leaving us would be better then staying." Whoa, where had that come from?

Paul flopped down on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands, "Now that I know everything I did to you I just want to dig a whole and bury myself in it. I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you again. What if I hurt the kids? They're so little…"

I knelt down in front of him, "You've got to make it work Paul. Those children are going to be depending on you as well now. They're going to want to see you, be near you and they're going to demand your attention at any time possible." I said softly, "They need you to be there for them. There are only so many roles that I can fill as a mother."

He looked up at me, his face wet and I stared in shock at the tears dripping down his face. Paul had never been one to show so much emotion and it startled me. For the first time since I had met him I realized something; he was still human. Despite his ability to turn into a freakishly large wolf he still had fears and concerns; just like any other person. I don't think I ever really understood that, had never thought of him as anything more than a werewolf.

Gently I cupped my hand against his cheek and smiled softly, "I need you."

That was enough for him to pull me into his arms and bury his face in my neck.

A/N I hope you like this chapter. I think it shows a bit more of how Arwene has grown up but that's just me. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for all of the reviews. I will be posting another Jacob/ OC soon (not Jacob/Ophelia) or a Kim/Jared. I haven't decided so tell me in your reviews.


	7. Going to the Park

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Seven

We stayed in that position for little over a few minutes, startled out of our moment by Sam who coughed loudly to get our attention. We jumped away from each other, and in the process I ended up stumbling back a few steps and into something hard and unnaturally warm. I tilted my head up and found myself looking up at a smirking Jacob who wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

"You should really watch where you're going." He teased.

I elbowed him in the ribs even though I knew he couldn't feel it, "Shut up." I muttered, shrugging out of his grasp.

"Can we say goodbye to them?" Paul asked, his eyes lingering in the direction of the twins bedroom.

I nodded, "Ophelia, Blaise come here please." I called.

There was a small thud and then the sound of small feet scrambling across wooden floors which caught our attention. A second later they emerged, beaming at the two werewolves. Blaise went straight to Paul, allowing his tall father to lift him into his arms.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked immediately, Ophelia waiting curiously for Paul's answer, sitting comfortably in her imprint's arms with her little arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his chest, unable to reach his shoulder even when lifted.

Paul smiled sadly at the little boy, "We have to go now…"

"NO!" They both cried, each holding on tighter.

Jacob looked pained as did Paul, "We're going to see you tomorrow." Paul said reassuringly.

Ophelia sniffed, peeking up from where she had buried her head in Jacob's chest, "You promise? Pinkie promise?" She asked seriously.

Paul looked at me and when I nodded my head in consent he smiled back at his daughter, "I promise."

Despite his promise of returning with Jacob the twins both burst into hysterical tears. Paul murmured reassuring things to Blaise while Jacob panicked at seeing his tiny imprint so distressed so I gently took her out of his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back and when she ha clamed, gave her once more to Jacob for a final hug before passing her to Paul. Blaise tugged on my arm, lifting his arms up pleadingly and I picked him up.

As I watched my children cry I realized how I had always hoped that they would never had to meet him because I knew that when they did, they would become attached. It was too soon for us to live near him or with him and I certainly wasn't going to let them stay with him without me. I couldn't handle that.

Paul looked at me, looking at the point of distress when Emmett appeared, gently taking the little girl out of her father's arms. Ophelia cried harder but remained with Emmett. Jacob and Paul turned and disappeared into their cars and the little kids waved as they drove away, still sniffling. I carried Blaise inside while Emmett took Ophelia. Both of them were already in their pyjamas and after such an emotional day I took them straight to bed.

I kissed them each on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight" before leaving them in peace. I thanked the Cullens, especially Bella, for their help today and went straight to bed, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

When I woke I felt two warm bundles either side of me. I looked around and found my little babies curled up at my side. I was so relieved it was still the weekend, flopping back onto my pillow and going back to sleep. I was in the midst of a strange dream when I heard a small gasp and a squeal. Tiredly I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at Paul. Ophelia was already in his arms and Blaise remaining curled at my side. I smiled down at him, brushing the hair out of his eyes and kissing him on the head.

"What's going on?" I asked him as I picked Blaise up and headed out to the kitchen with him following.

He smiled nervously at me, "I said I was going to see them today so I came to see if you had anything planned."

My breath caught in my throat and I hoped desperately that he wasn't going to ask taking them somewhere without me, "What did you have in mind?" I wasn't going to let myself overreact; I would listen to what he had to say. I told myself this as I put the usual four pieces of toast on, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge after and pouring three glasses.

Paul studied my reaction, "It's a good day out so I was wondering if you were too busy to take a visit to the park?"

Okay, I admit it; I was relieved that he wasn't trying to do things by himself. It wasn't that I didn't trust him…well I didn't really. It's just that he's only just met them and he has no clue about parenting. "No, I'm not doing anything. You kids love the park, don't you?"

Both of them nodded enthusiastically, waiting patiently for their toast which I received a polite 'thank you mummy,' from both of them when I slid their plates in front of them.

He beamed at them and at me, "Great, I've got lunch prepared…"

"You mean Emily got lunch prepared." I cut in, amused. Some things didn't change.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I brought the blanket."

I looked up at him, feeling weak at the intensity in his eyes as he looked at me. "All you need left is to kidnap me." I joked weakly, aware that the kids had run of to their room.

It was just me and him now.

Paul stepped closer, our bodies close to touching and I could feel the warmth coming from him like always, but neither got a word out. I blinked, realizing how close his face was to mine and I stepped back, grabbing a bowl and preparing my breakfast. I could feel Paul's eyes watching me sadly and before the kids returned he spoke.

"How can we make this work if you want even come near me?" He asked quietly.

Anger flared inside of me and my head snapped up to meet his eyes, "For God sake Paul we only just figured things out yesterday." I snapped, "I may be your imprint and I may have your children but I am not rushing this."

He lowered his head, breaking eye contact, "I'm sorry Arwene." He said sincerely, looking back up, "I don't want you to think that I'm trying to rush you. I just missed you so much."

"Well whose fault is that?"

I closed my eyes as I heard his sharp intake of breath, "I deserved that." He said quietly, "What I did to you was inexcusable and I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." I muttered, pushing past him and found the kids playing happily with Emmett and Jasper.

"Are we going now mommy?" Ophelia asked enthusiastically.

Blaise beamed, "Yeah, I want to go to the park!"

I laughed, "Yes, we're going. Let's go."

They bolted out to the car but stopped when they got off the porch, looking between cars confused. I looked at Paul worriedly; were we driving separately or in one car? He smiled and ushered us towards his car.

"Is Jakey going to be there?" Ophelia asked once we were all in the car.

Paul looked at her in the review mirror, amused by her nickname for the giant werewolf, "He's going to come a bit later."

Ophelia smiled and sat back in her seat contently. I didn't know whether to be worried or not about her spending time with Jacob. Imprint or not I knew the dangers; I lived with the result of that danger. I didn't want that for my daughter. I wanted her to be safe and not to have the worries of being with a werewolf hanging on her.

Yet I knew Jacob would protect her, keep her safe from dangers and I knew his control was strong. The fact that I knew my daughter was going to have someone who will love her unconditionally eased my mind. Now all I had to worry about was Blaise.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped, looking over at Paul who was watching me worriedly, "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." At his questioning look I sighed, "Jacob imprinting on Ophelia."

Paul looked at me curiously, "What do you think about it?"

I shrugged, "At least we won't have to go through the stress of her dating."

Paul looked at me incredulously, "No, she's just going to be with a werewolf because that's so much better." He said sarcastically. "Do you realize what's going to happen once she turns sixteen? He's going to start dating her." Paul looked horrified by this thought, "Maybe I should've told him twenty one." He muttered.

I looked at him in amusement, "What? Why will they start dating when she's sixteen?"

He blushed, squirming in his seat, "I kind of told him that she's off-limits for dating until she's sixteen. It's the same rule that Quil has to follow with Claire."

I laughed, "He's going to regret ever agreeing to that."

"Mummy, are we there yet?" Blaise asked impatiently, peering out the window.

"We're here." Paul confirmed, parking the car and before Blaise could unbuckle his seat belt Paul was at his side, helping him and holding him firmly so he couldn't run off.

I hopped out, getting Ophelia out of the car and carrying her over to a small park table where we had a clear view of the play ground. The kids ran of to play on the equipment while Paul bought the food over and we set up. After he pulled out the blanket and sat down on it, watching the kids play. At some point I ended up between Paul's legs with my back pressed against his chest, his arms around my waist and we continued to watch our children.

"They don't get to come here often." I said quietly, watching with happiness as they giggled and ran around.

Paul gently combed his fingers through my loose long hair, "Why?"

I sighed, "I'm always so busy with either work or school. Sundays are my only day off and what we do vary on how tired or how much homework I have."

He didn't say anything but I could feel the guilt rolling of him in waves. I didn't regret telling him what I had; he needed to know just how hard it has been. We both turned our heads away from the twins as we heard a car pull up. We smiled when Jacob bounded over to us, flopping down next to us on the blanket.

"How was work?" Paul asked smirking at Jacob's tired groan.

"I'm exhausted. Who knew being a cop would be so tiring?" He complained.

I looked at him in amazement, "You're a cop?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded proudly, "Charlie got me a job when he saw me moping because of Bella. He told me work would keep my mind of things." He said lightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "If I find out your still pining after Bella while you're with my daughter I will beat the…"

"I'm not pining after Bella, Arwene." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

A high squeal caught our attention and our heads whipped around to find Ophelia running towards us. Jacob stood, smiling and picked her up when she ran to him. She squealed wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Jakey, you have to come push me on the swing." Ophelia insisted, squirming out of Jake's arms and pulling him towards the swings.

We watched as Jacob pushed little Ophelia on the swing, though he looked worried as he pushed her higher and higher. But she was laughing happily and that kept him going. Blaise, looking a little dejected at the attention his little sister was receiving and not him, came to sit with us.

"What's the matter buddy?" Paul asked, concerned that something was wrong.

Blaise shrugged but didn't say anything, staring grumpily at the sight of his happy sister without him. Paul noticed where his attention was and stood, holding out his hand for his son.

"Why don't you show me how to make a sand castle?" Paul suggested.

Blaise brightened immediately, jumping to his feet and dragging his father to the sand pit. I smiled, watching as father and son played in the light sand with each other. Ophelia was happy letting Jake push her. I stood, serving up some of the sandwiches that Emily had prepared and when everything was ready I called out to them.

"Lunch is ready."

Paul and Jacob immediately perked up at the thought of food, grabbing the child with them and running to it. They were patient, however, as I handed the twins food to them first and then I gave them theirs. Naturally they had about ten sandwiches each and I shuddered at the amount of time Emily would have put in to preparing them.

When we were all finished it was, unfortunately, time to go. Dark clouds loomed above us and the wind had picked up. I didn't want me or the kids to catch a cold and I promised them we would return another day.

In the car neither me nor Paul spoke, that was until we got back into the house. The twins ran inside immediately, while we followed slowly. Paul looked nervous, something I was becoming used to.

"What are you doing next Friday night?" He asked uncertainly when we reached the door.

I skipped ahead to that day and shook my head, "Nothing; I finish work at about five but that's it. Why?" My heart began to beat faster, wondering what he was going to ask me although I had a fairly good idea.

He smiled, "How would you like to go on a date?" He asked quietly.

"I'd like that."

He beamed, "Great, I'll pick you up at seven? Or would you prefer earlier?" He asked worriedly.

"Seven's fine but I can't be out too late."

He came in and said goodbye to the twins, promising he'd see them soon and gave me a breath taking smile as he returned to his car and drove off.

Once again I couldn't wait for Friday.

A/N I hoped you all liked this chapter. I'm hoping to have this story finished and then I will either post a Jared/Kim or Jacob/OC. I will eventually be posting one for Jacob/Ophelia but I don't have any ideas yet. There's a poll up on what story to do next. Please vote and keep reading and reviewing.


	8. The Date

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Eight

The week past slowly and that was saying something. Usually time went so quickly for me, having to watch the kids all the time and then there was work and school to add to it all but for once everything went slow.

And I hated it.

The first time in months I was actually excited for something. I was excited to be able to spend the night just with Paul with no interruptions and no children. Don't get me wrong; I love my children. But I wanted to spend the evening with someone who's biggest concern wasn't how many bugs they could eat.

Work was the worst part.

All day I would glance at the clock right in front of me. Even when I wasn't looking at it I could always feel the numbers glaring at me, taunting me that I still had hours left before I could leave and prepare for my date. Customers did nothing to help with the passing of time, even those that were being fussy.

Lynn noticed my twitchiness all day and would chuckle at me. I couldn't believe that even my boss could tell when I had a date but then again, she has known me for the past three years. It was nearing five o'clock now and I was exhausted, having run around the store all day trying to do things that would pass the time.

I was just about to start turning off all the computers when a man walked in. He was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes, slightly muscled but not compared to what I have seen with the pack and the Cullens. He looked vaguely familiar and I tried to place where I had seen him before.

Then it clicked.

It was the same guy that had been coming in to the store all week, never buying anything but walking slowly around the shop. Usually he was here for about fifteen minutes looking at nothing but walking around the entire shop at least three times.

All the while staring at me.

I ignored him as best as I could, feeling unnerved by the feeling of his eyes watching me.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I looked up in shock, staring at the man who had never spoken to me before. "Can I help you?" I asked politely.

He smiled cockily at me, "As a matter of fact you can."

"What is it you need help with?" Please hurry up so I can go home.

"I've been trying to figure out your name all week but so far I'm having a bit of trouble." He smirked, watching my reaction.

I stared at him shocked and a little worried, "Um…Arwene." I said hesitantly.

If he noticed my hesitance he didn't comment about it, "Arwene, I'm Jason."

Jason continued to watch me, as though I should've reacted to his name, "Do I know you?" I asked, confused.

"No, but you could." He said suggestively.

I blushed, extremely worried now. "I'm sorry…"

"You won't be nearly as sorry if you don't go on a date with me."

I was panicking now, worried that he was threatening me, or something worse, "I think you need to leave."

Jason laughed, "Now why would I do that before we organise our date?"

"We're not going on a date." I said firmly, "I already have a boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you would just leave."

Jason clenched his jaw, anger rising in his eyes, "You don't have a boyfriend." His anger faded and was replaced with another smirk, "But we can fix that later. Goodbye Arwene."

I sighed with relief when he left but I was still extremely scared and worried. What if he was serious and started following me? What if he found out about the twins and tried to hurt them? I calmed down, telling myself that I was just being over dramatic and that nothing would happen.

I closed down the store, rushing to my car when I realized I only had an hour and a half before Paul was picking me up. I hurried inside when I got home, pausing to kiss the twins before going to my bathroom and having a long, warm shower. Getting out and going into my bedroom I found a light pair of jeans and a blood red sweater on my bed.

"Thanks Alice." I called and I could hear a light laugh from somewhere near the kitchen.

I got dressed quickly, assessing myself in the mirror. The jeans were loose but not overly and the sweater hugged in to my curves and the V neck collar went down, revealing just enough to drive Paul crazy. I smirked to myself at that thought and went back into my bathroom and applied a little purple eye shadow.

"Arwene, Paul's here." Edward called.

I grabbed my hand bag, "I'm coming." I called.

I took a deep breath and walked out of my room, blushing when I caught Paul's eyes. I felt like I was sixteen again and going on my first date with him; the way his eyes scanned my body and stared at me in complete awe and love. Edward was watching him with narrowed eyes and I blushed again, knowing that whatever he was thinking was going straight to Edward.

"Don't be too late." Edward said but looked at Paul pointedly.

I nodded, "Thanks, I won't be too late." I promised, moving past him and walking out to the car with Paul, "Hey."

He smiled, "Hi, you look beautiful." He opened the door for me, closing it when I was in and ran around to the drivers' seat.

"So, you're not going to blindfold me this time, are you?" I joked, comfortable.

He grinned, "It would make it more adventurous, wouldn't it?"

"You are not kidnapping me." I said sternly.

"When have I ever kidnapped you?" He asked in mock hurt.

I looked at him incredulously, "Do you really want me to count all the times that you've kidnapped me?"

"Alright, alright," He said, holding his hands up in defeat, "I won't blindfold you or kidnap you."

I settled back in my seat, satisfied that we'd gotten that part of the date sorted out, "So where are you taking me?" I asked cheerfully.

"It's called a surprise Arwene; you're not meant to know."

I pouted, "Oh come on Paul. Please, tell me where we're going?" I asked in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

Apparently it was. Paul's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and he stared stubbornly at the road, "I'm not telling you." He said firmly.

I ran my fingers down his arm lightly, smiling to myself when I felt him shiver, "Please?"

"No." He said firmly.

I sighed and sat back in my seat although I was surprisingly cheerful about him not telling me. It was kind of sweet, that he cared that much about giving me a surprise. I still half expected him to pull out a black blindfold and give me that grin, the one that usually makes my heart melt into tiny little pieces and he can get away with almost anything.

I was relieved when that didn't happen. He pulled up in front of a small but romantic restaurant that had a wonderful view of the beach. The purple and blue fairy lights on the veranda of the decking reflected on the water.

It was beautiful.

Paul rushed around to my side of the car, holding it open for me and taking my hand when I was out. We walked up to the restaurant and he even held the door open for me. So far things were looking good for tonight.

We were taken over to a small table that had a brilliant view of the beach. I stared at it, mesmerised and when the waiter cleared his throat I looked up, surprised to find both the waiter and Paul watching me. I blushed, ducking my head and order a coke. Paul ordered one as well, asking for a few more moments to decide what we were eating.

"Do you like it here?" He asked me.

I smiled at him, "I love it; it's beautiful." I said earnestly. "How'd you find it?"

"I searched around all week and then I found this." He said, looking pleased with himself for making me happy.

"So what exactly are you doing now? You did finish school, right?" I asked, already deciding on pasta to eat.

Paul shrugged, "I finished school and now I've started medicine in college. I got a scholarship so I don't have to pay for anything and it's in Port Angela's so I can still help the pack out. You work at the bookshop? What's that like?" He asked curiously.

"Well, my boss Lynn is great. She helped me out with getting certificates for working with her. It's a good job but I'll be happy when I start something else." I said lightly. We had never talked about our jobs or futures before. Both of us had changed and hopefully for the better.

"What are you studying?"

"I'm studying to become a kindergarten teacher. After I had the twins I realized just how much I loved children, especially little ones. For a while I considered high school teaching but I don't think I would've had the tolerance." I added jokingly.

Paul laughed, "I can't see why anyone would want to be a high school teacher." He paused and smiled at me, "You'll be a great teacher."

I blushed, relieved that the food came to save me from saying anything. Everything Paul did was strange yet familiar at the same time. I had missed being with him over the past years. It wasn't, however, that Paul asked me how work was today that I forgot about his over protectiveness.

"It was really quiet and just as I was about to close up this guy started looking." I said shuddering at the memory of the creepy guy.

Paul noticed my reaction, tensing slightly, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Oh, nothing he was just a little creepy. He probably won't come back after I turned him down." That's too much information, Arwene.

Paul became rigid, his hands clenching and he forced himself to calm, "Did he try anything?"

"No nothing happened Paul." I said, wishing desperately that he would drop the subject, "If anything did you know I would tell you."

Paul relaxed, smiling apologetically at me, "Sorry, I over reacted a bit. I just don't like the thought of you being in an uncomfortable situation."

We directed our conversation to a lighter one, Paul listening as I told him stories about the kids growing up. I had been hesitant at first, not wanting to say anything that would make the pain of not being there worse for him but he urged me to continue.

I was disappointed when the night did come to an end. He walked me to the door and stopped; listening for a moment and then seemed satisfied that no one was around to hear. He stepped closer to me, my eyes closing as I relished in the warmth coming from him.

His hand gently traced down my jaw, "If I kiss you, will you regret it?"

Those words; he had said those words to me before when we were sixteen, in love and naïve. Years later and he still said them to me, making sure it was what I wanted; that I wanted him.

Stepping even closer I took the hand by his side, "No, I wouldn't."

In that one kiss I could feel Paul's self loathing at what he had done to me. I could feel him begging me to forgive him and the promises made for the future, to remain with me and our children. I kissed him passionately, forgiving him and accepting him in my life again.

I was done living in the past.

A/N so I couldn't not post this soon. It's just such a cute chapter, in my opinion at least. I hope it's long enough for you all. Keep up the reviewing!


	9. Seeing Mum Again

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Nine

"I'm not going."

I had been repeating those three words since Paul arrived for lunch, stubbornly refusing to accept the invitation to the monthly bonfire. It wasn't that I had a problem going to La Push; it was more to do with who was going to be there.

My mother

Paul groaned, flopping down on my bed exasperatedly and watched me fold my laundry, "Come on Arwene. She just wants to see you."

"She only wants me to bring the kids." I retorted, putting away the folded clothes and sitting down next to him.

"She's not trying to use you to get to the twins." Paul said firmly, sitting up and learning back against the head of the bed, "She's been trying to get you to come over for months now."

I looked away, remembering all the phone messages and letters from her. For the past four months that Paul and I had been dating she had been using him to try and get me to talk to her. What did she expect? She didn't believe her own daughter about the father of her children.

"You can't ignore her forever." Paul whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against the skin there, "Kim and Emily want to see you as well; they've missed you and they want to meet Ophelia and Blaise. Not to mention Jake wants to see Ophelia."

I sighed, feeling my heartbeat quicken as his lips trace lightly down my neck and across my collarbone. A small noise escaped my throat as his large, warm hands ran down my sides and slowly disappeared underneath my shirt and traced small circles on my stomach and my scars.

"Please go." He murmured, his lips tracing over my face yet never over my lips, "_I_ want you to be there; I don't think I'll ever be the same if I'm just with Quil and Jake. I'll have nightmares about growing babies."

I whimpered, trying to catch his lips with mine and barely hearing a word he was saying, "Paul," I groaned as he continued to tease me, kissing me on the corner of my mouth and then moving away.

"Promise we'll go and I'll kiss you."

I scowled at him, "That's cheating." I complained.

He grinned and shrugged, "When has that ever bothered you?"

I pouted and threw my hands up in defeat, "Fine, we'll go but I'm not talking to her and neither are the twins. If you leave me alone with her, so help me I will gladly let Emmett and Edward and Jasper beat the crap out of you." I threatened.

Paul grinned at me and he, finally, kissed me. Neither of us pulled back and for a moment we forgot about the twins lurking in the house. That was until Blaise jumped on Paul

"Daddy, don't kiss mummy, He said frantically, trying to pull his father away without much success, "You'll get girl germs."

Paul looked at him seriously, "I'm afraid I've already been infected." He sighed dramatically, "Save yourself while you can."

Ophelia rushed in, and kissed Paul on the cheek. When her brother looked at her as though she was crazy she shrugged, claiming, "Girls don't get boy germs; we're immune to it."

Paul chuckled as he kissed his daughter on the head, "Go and get dressed, kids." He said firmly, nudging them towards their bedroom.

Ophelia sat in her father's arms, "Why, daddy?"

"We're going to see Daddy's home tonight." I said, lightly despite my inner panic. "I want you to go put on something warm."

After kissing both parents they ran to their room, following the orders left by their parents. I smiled at them; they had grown so fond of Paul. Ophelia had, as I presumed, turned into a daddy's girl but that left more room for me to have Blaise as my little boy. Paul chuckled and pulled me back to him, kissing me slowly knowing that with the twins with us we wouldn't get a free moment.

When the twins were suitably dressed we said goodbye to the Cullens and headed to the car. The whole drive I was twitching in my seat, despite the calming hand Paul placed on my thigh. I was too nervous and I couldn't understand why; I had told myself I wasn't going to speak to her.

I decided it was because I was seeing Kim and Emily again. It had been so long since I'd last seen them and it had been hard without having my close friends around to talk to.

Paul parked the car and grabbed Ophelia up into his big arms while I took Blaise, settling him on my hip. We walked down to the beach, the twins gossiping away but froze when they saw the amount of people at the bonfire. Blaise looked excited while Ophelia tried to bury herself in Paul's arms, something that wasn't unusual. I didn't know whether to be worried about her shyness and hoped that she would grow out of it but I didn't want to just do nothing.

"It's okay, sweetie. You know Jakey; he's going to be here." Paul said comfortingly as she started to sniffle.

Jacob saw us arriving and ran to us, panic covering his face when he saw Ophelia's panic-stricken face. He looked like he wanted to take her from Paul's arms but decided against it when he saw his pack brother's face. She may be his imprint but he wasn't going to mess with her father, the one who decided when she was old enough to date.

The rest of the pack came and greeted us, as did a heavily large pregnant Emily. She was glowing with happiness as Sam stood beside her, his arm wrapped protectively around her and his other hand lying on her stomach. She took one look at the twins and began cooing over them.

"They're adorable Arwene." She gushed, pulling me into a hug, "I've missed you."

I smiled, knowing that Emily was going to be a great mother, "I missed you too. Congratulations on being a soon-to-be mummy."

She beamed, "I'd wanted to try for so long and then things started to get easier here and then I was pregnant."

"Yeah and we kept seeing the whole damn night." Jacob muttered.

Sam whacked Jacob over the head, "Shut it." He hissed.

"ARWENE!"

I looked up, startled as I saw Kim run up to me, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. I laughed, hugging her back and slightly relieved that I had past Blaise to Jacob a moment ago.

She pulled back and glared jokingly at me, "I can not believe that you left here without saying goodbye to me. You had twins for God sake."

"I know but it seemed like a good idea at the time." I said, feeling embarrassed by the attention we were now receiving. Kim had certainly become more outspoken.

"Well I suppose you'll have to help me these next nine months. I mean, you have gone through it all before."

I stared at her in shock and then her meaning dawned on me, "You're…?" I asked, looking down at her stomach.

She nodded, beaming at Jared who looked a little confused. She watched as his expression changed form confused, to baffle and then finally shock. He went pale before his face split into a goofy smile and he picked her up, twirling her around like they did in the old movies. He kissed her continuously, saying how much he loved her in between kisses.

I looked away, partly because I felt like I was betraying a private moment and also because I was jealous. I never got to experience the love of a couple expecting. I had to go through it all by myself and although I had forgiven Paul it still hurt to see others going through something that I hadn't.

When Kim finally looked back at me her face went from pure happiness to horror, "Oh, Arwene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Kim." I said with a strained smile, "There's nothing wrong with being happy." I assured her, forcing my own feelings away.

She looked uncertain but at my encouraging smile she gave me another hug before cooing over the twins just like Emily had. Warm arms wrapped around me but I couldn't look up at him. I knew he had seen the regret on my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed, "It's not your fault Paul. What's done is done; I can't keep living in the past."

He nodded and moved us closer to the fire. I chatted away with some of the locals but whenever I felt her gaze on me I headed the other direction. I was refusing to speak with Billy as well; he was just as much to blame. I may not be his biological child but I was still his family.

It was when I was alone at the drink table that she approached me, "Arwene." She said hesitantly.

I tensed immediately, my eyes finding Paul in the distance and glared at him. He looked at me apologetically but he had his hands full with the kids. I would rather go through a conversation with my mother then have my kids near her.

Though honestly, my refusal to speak with her was simply out of fear. I didn't know what to expect when we would finally make peace with what happened. It would take a while but I knew it would. I was scared to forgive her, scared to let her back in to my life just like I had been with Paul.

I didn't want to be hurt by my mother.

"What?" I asked coldly.

She took a deep breath, "Please, just let me say this." I waited for her to continue, silently giving my permission to speak, "Don't think I never regretted those words to you; I love you. You're my daughter. I didn't know what to do; I had just found out I had been controlled by a vampire for the past five months or so. And then I was told you were pregnant and I was so happy." I looked at her in shock, "It's true; I couldn't wait to be a grandmother, even if you were sixteen. You and Paul love each other so much and I knew it was right but then, with our memories gone, Paul didn't remember…it. It's not an excuse for what I've done but it's all I've got left Arwene. I'm sorry." She said helplessly.

She watched me for a few moments before I spoke, "I've hated you for so long. Both the twins ask me about my mother and they've never gotten an answer because I resented you for what you did. I was your daughter and you believed everyone but me. I'll accept your apology but I'll never forget what you did."

Mum stared at me for a moment before bursting into tears and pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, the two of us crying our hearts out. That was until I felt a little tug on my pants. I looked down to find a worried Blaise; I picked him up and he began frantically searching to see if I was hurt; he was already like his father.

"Why are you crying, mummy? Please don't cry." He begged.

I kissed his head, "Its okay, sweetie. Mummy's not upset."

He relaxed and then became curious when he saw mum, "Who are you?" He asked.

I smiled, "This is my mummy; your grandma."

"Ophelia!" He cried, jumping excitedly in my arms, "You gotta hear this! Quick!"

The next thing we saw was little Ophelia darting over to us with a panicked Jacob lunging after her, looking terrified that she was going to trip. She reached us safely and Jacob looked as though he was about to have a heart attack.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Its mummy's mum. We have a grandma." Blaise said happily.

Ophelia squealed, "Can we call you granny? Grandma's too long and confusing. Or maybe call you Gran?"

They looked up at mum with hopeful eyes and she nodded tearfully, holding out her arms and Ophelia bounded into them, allowing her to pick her up.

Things in my life didn't seem so lonely anymore.

A/N I have already written up to chapter 13. I've been on a writing fest and I know how everything is going now. Jason will be back in the next chapter…dun, dun, dun. Be warned! Keep on reading and reviewing and don't forget to check out the poll and vote if you haven't already done so!


	10. Fear

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Ten

Things between me and Paul were peaceful, now that I had reunited with my mother and the twins were happy with their father. Yet school was a different matter; I was stressed to the point of needing Jasper to calm me down by the hour. Paul was practically tearing his hair out in his worry for me. I tried to hide my stress from the twins and luckily they didn't seem to notice.

It was Saturday and even though I didn't have school I still had to go to work, another part of my life that stressed me to no end. It was one of the busiest times of our working year and we had more stock rolling in every day as well as customers.

It was relatively early when I finally got up and was already dressed by the time the twins had awoken. This was not normal, especially for me. A loud knock on the door alerted my presence to the outside world, realizing that I had been staring in a daze out the window for over five minutes now. I walked to the door, trying to get there before the twins with little luck.

Blaise opened the door, his eyes brightening when he saw who was behind it, "Daddy!" He cried, launching himself into Paul's arms.

Paul picked him up effortlessly, "Hey buddy, how's it going?"

Blaise giggled, "Good but mummy has to go to work today."

"And you're going to spend the entire day with daddy." I said firmly, taking him out of Paul's arms and kissing his head. "And then mummy and daddy will have all day tomorrow to spend with you."

"Will Jakey be there as well?" Ophelia asked, now nestled in Paul's arms.

Paul sighed, kissing the top of her head, "Jakey's got to go to work but he may come around today to make up for it."

"Alright you two, go and get dressed." Paul said firmly, settling Ophelia on the ground.

Blaise wiggled out of my arms and chased his sister to his bedroom. I was nervous, I couldn't help it and Paul sensed it in a heartbeat.

"If you're not comfortable with this then it's okay." He assured me, pulling me into his arms, "I can take them to the park and then come back here…"

"No, it's okay." I butted in, "It isn't fair on you to keep coming over here. I know it's not the most comfortable situation for you. And I trust that you'll keep them safe."

He gave me a giant smile and grabbed me by my waist and lifted me into his arms, lifting me off my feet, "I love you." He murmured, holding me close.

Instantly the two of us froze, staring at each other wide-eyed. We had become so comfortable with our relationship that we hadn't dared to move further or mention our love. It was true; I did love him but I still feared getting hurt. Swallowing that fear I smiled, kissing him and shocking him further.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He smiled tenderly at me, his hand gently brushing back my hair and cupping his hand behind my neck, pulling me closer to kiss me sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Our breathing became hitched but neither of us wanted to stop, Paul pushing me up against a wall, his hands tangling in my hair and his tongue traced against my lip, asking for entry. I groaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue slip in but before we could get further carried away Blaise and Ophelia returned.

I looked down at my watch as Paul gently lowered me to my feet, "Oh no, I'm going to be late." I groaned, rushing to my room and grabbing my bag. Returning to my imprint and children, I kissed the children on their head and Paul on the mouth, "Have fun today and be careful." I shouted, running out to my car.

I drove carefully, not wanting to speed and get caught or hit someone or something. Luckily when I got there Lynn had already opened up and gave me reassuring smile when she saw my frazzled state.

"It's quite alright, dear." She said calmly after I had apologised countless times. "I am more than capable of opening up in the mornings; I do know that you have two little ones to take care of."

I sighed, "I know, I just don't like letting you down."

"You haven't dear." She said reassuringly, "But I do have to ask you to close up tonight; I have a doctors appointment."

"That's fine; I'll call Paul and let him know." I said without thinking.

"Paul?" She asked, looking at me interestedly, "And who is Paul?"

I blushed, "My boyfriend and the children's father."

Lynn's eyebrow's almost disappeared into her hairline as she whirled around to face me, "When did you get back with him?" She gasped.

"A couple of months ago," I said, feeling guilty that I hadn't told her soon, "I didn't want to say anything because I've been so unsure…"

"It's alright dear, just as long as you're happy." Lynn beamed at me, "But I want to meet this boy."

I laughed and continued to shelf the new stock. The day passed surprisingly quickly but as always pack up was always the longest as time seemed to go painfully slow. I was still sorting through all the new stock and I was now up the front shelfing when I heard a customer arrive. As I turned and spotted the new arrival I felt unease spread over me at the sight of Jason.

He had ignored my rejection and had continued to come but didn't attempt to talk to me again, which relieved me greatly. I smiled welcoming but turned back to my task in front of me, knowing that he wouldn't ask me anything. As always he strayed down to the back of the shop, picking up a random book now and then, glancing briefly at the blurb on the back before setting it back and continues his slow walk around the shop.

I don't know how long he was in there when someone else entered. I looked up, getting ready to serve when a small bundle ran into me, hugging me around my legs. I looked down in shock, to find Blaise grinning up at me and then I turned my attention to sheepish Paul, who was holding Ophelia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, picking up Blaise and hugging him to me, completely forgetting about Jason lurking in the back.

Paul shrugged, coming closer so he could kiss me, "Your mother invited us over for dinner so I thought we'd come by and see what you think."

"And daddy said he wanted to surprise you." Blaise whispered in my ear.

Ophelia began to squirm in Paul's arms and he reluctantly put her down, "Ophelia, where are you going?" He called, watching nervously as she ran to the back of the store. He looked as though he was about to follow her but I placed a calming hand on his arm.

"She's just going down to look at the children's books." I told him, putting Blaise down so he could run after his sister.

"Has it been busy today?" Paul asked, pulling me into a hug.

I sighed, resting my head on his chest, "Yes, I'm exhausted. All I want to do is close the shop down and leave but I can't."

He looked at me in confusion, "Why?"

"There's still a customer in here." I murmured unwillingly, glancing at Jason. I tensed as did Paul when we found him glaring at us, well Paul.

Paul frowned, "Does he know you?" Jealousy was leaking from him.

I couldn't help it, I shuddered, and "He's the guy that's been coming in here for about a month."

He tightened his hold on me protectively, "We'll stay until he leaves…"

"No, I don't want the kids near him." I pleaded.

"_I_ don't want _you_ near him."

I sighed, "I have to be here; it's my job. I can't just leave because a guy is a little creepy."

Paul sighed but nodded his head reluctantly, "I'll meet you back at your mother's then." I nodded and continued to let him hold me as he called the twins, "Ophelia, Blaise it's time to go."

They came straight away, both looking disappointed, "Mummy, there's no good books." Ophelia grumbled.

I kissed her head, giving her a hug, "I know but I'll see what I can find." I promised, turning to Blaise to give him a kiss on the head, "And I'll find a little monster book for you as well."

"Bye mummy." They said in unison, each holding on to one of their father's hands.

Paul gave me a final kiss, glaring at Jason behind me, "I'll see you soon." He whispered, "Call me if _anything_ happens."

I smiled and waved as they left, relieved that there was only ten minutes before I could shut down. Jason, however, didn't seem like he was going to be leaving any time soon and I started to get annoyed by his constant staring.

"Is there something you are looking for?" I asked impatiently, wanting to start closing every thing down.

Jason smirked, coming to stand in front of me, "It's sad really, all you had to do was ask."

I blinked in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You're trying to make me jealous." He said matter of fact, as if it was the most common thing in the world, "If you wanted me then all you had to do was say so." He stepped closer to me, his smirk twisted.

I stepped back, "If you're not going to buy anything then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said firmly.

His eyes darkened and he stepped closer. We were now out of view from the few passing people and I was becoming slowly terrified. "I am not leaving until I hear you say you're mine." He hissed.

"I think you should leave…"

He slammed his fist into a shelf above my head, making me jump, "You're going to tell that poor excuse of a boyfriend of yours that you're with me. I don't want to see another guy around you when you're mine."

I started shaking as he grabbed my hand, squeezing it painfully, "Let go." I cried out as he tightened his grip further, "Stop it, please stop." I begged, now trying to push his hand off of mine.

"I'll be back soon and I'll be watching. If I find out you haven't left that man and his children then I'm going to be very angry." He threatened, pulling away and storming out of the shop.

My shock dying away I slumped to the ground, holding my hand limply against my chest.

A/N and Jason's back! Check out my new story 'Cry of the wolf'. It's a Jacob/OC. I'll be updating this story just as much as this one because I've almost finished writing all the chapters to Never Too Late. Read and review and don't forget to check it out.


	11. False Sense of Security

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Eleven

I was in a sort of daze as I closed the shop up, barely aware of the throbbing pain in my wrist. I looked down at it distantly, surprised to see a shadow of a bruise forming on the pale skin but I shook this out of my thoughts. I hoped Paul didn't see it; he would be furious and would demand to know what happened. I don't think I can tell him; I was barely able to understand it myself.

Anxiously I made my way to my car, jumping at little noises and watching the area around my like a paranoid person. I was slightly paranoid that Jason was following me, lurking somewhere in the shadows and ready to jump out at me and take me away. Would he really try to do something to me or the kids? He hadn't threatened to do anything to them, for which I should be grateful for.

I blinked, stunned when I realized I was already at the Black house, Paul's car parked neatly in the drive way next to Jacob's. I couldn't help but chuckle weakly at the thought of Jacob still living with his father and my mother. A cop still living with his parents; I couldn't wait to stir him about it.

Two little figures greeted me at the door, jumping on me and talking animatedly at their day's events. I barely heard them, still wrapped up in my numbness and only wakened from it when I noticed Paul standing ahead of me. At the sight of him everything that had happened brought back my fear and I stopped dead, staring at him.

Then I burst into tears.

Giant hands immediately picked me up, cradling me against a firm chest and I could faintly hear the panicked voices of Ophelia and Blaise but I couldn't bring myself to face them. I was terrified. I couldn't explain it; I didn't even know why I was.

"Arwene, what's the matter sweetheart? What happened?" Paul asked gently, trying to peel my grasping hands of his shirt.

I couldn't answer, sobs wracking through my small frame and Paul settled for just rubbing a soothing hand over my back and kissing my forehead. I slowly calmed to small sniffles and kept my face buried in Paul's neck.

"Paul, I'm scared." I whimpered, closing my eyes.

Paul took a sharp breath, "What happened babe?" He demanded, tilting my head up to look at him.

I took a deep breath and answered, "After you left he continued to just look. I got really annoyed so I asked him if he needed any help. He said something and then just went off about how I was trying to make him jealous and that if I wanted him all I had to do was ask." I paused, keeping myself as calm as possible before continuing, "I was getting a bit freaked out so I asked him to leave but he got really angry and said he wasn't going to leave until I admitted I was his."

Paul growled lowly and muttered something that closely resembled, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

Weakly I continued, "I kept insisting that he should leave and then he punched the wall above my head and demanded that I tell you I'm with him. He said he didn't want to see another guy around me when I was his." Sobs started coming out again, "H-he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it, and he wouldn't let go. H-he said that he's be w-watching me and that he'll know if I haven't l-left y-you and the k-kids. He said he'll be angry."

I burst into tears again, clinging to Paul desperately and he continued to mutter soothing words to me. Eventually I calmed again, my eyes drooping from my exhaustion from working and crying. Slowly I fell asleep against his chest, relieved that for once someone else was taking care of me.

When I woke I was in a warm bed, a large body pressed up behind me and an arm tossed over my waist. I opened my eyes groggily, yesterday's events rushing back to me and I closed my eyes, forcing the fears away and turned around. Paul was sleeping soundly next to me, his face calm and almost childlike; he looked so peaceful.

The door opened, catching my attention and Ophelia walked in, sniffling. How could I have been so selfish to forget about my children? I beckoned for her to come and sit on the bed and the moment I was in arms reach she buried herself in my arms and cried.

"Shh, I'm sorry sweetie; it's okay." I whispered soothingly, stroking her hair gently.

Paul was awake now, taking the little girl from my arms, "Why's daddy's little girl crying?" He asked, kissing her nose. "What's the matter baby?"

"Mummy was upset and, and…"

"Mummy was just tired from a hard day at work." Paul said soothingly, adjusting her so that she could see me, "See? Doesn't mummy look better?" Ophelia peeked up at me through wet eyes, "I think she needs a hug." Paul whispered in her ear.

Ophelia jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly, "I love you mummy." She whispered.

"I love you too sweetie. Go find Jakey and jump on him, okay?"

This excited her, her tears forgotten and she ran out of the room. A moment later we heard a small giggle and little feet running, followed closely by giant thuds and a low tired groan.

Well, Jacob was awake.

I fell back onto my pillow, closing my eyes and trying desperately to forget about Jason. I couldn't believe I had reacted that way; it was almost like he had power over me, capable of scaring me into doing what he wants.

I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"Feeling better?" I heard Paul whisper in my ear, his body pressed up against me. I opened my eyes, startled to find his body half over mine, his face buried in my neck. His lips brushed against my ear as he spoke, sending waves of shock down my spine.

I struggled to form a coherent sentence with him being so close, "Uh…"

"That hardly counts as a response Arwene." Paul whispered, teasingly taking my ear lobe between his teeth.

He moved us so he was now completely covering me, using his arms to keep hovering above so he didn't crush me. I blinked, trying to get the haze out of my brain with little success. He leaned down and kissed me, slowly at first but then it became urgent, kissing each other roughly. His burning hand ran down the side of my body as he moved his lips away from my mouth to plant light kisses down my neck. The roaming hand finally settled at the hem of my shirt and slowly began to move it up, caressing the skin on my stomach and began to inch further up my stomach, settling just below my breasts.

"Paul, Arwene, coming?" Jacob called, startling us back to reality.

Paul jumped away from me as the door opened, Blaise entering and completely oblivious to what both of his parents had just been doing. Both Paul and I were flushed, breathing hard. We had almost been caught making out by our three year old son, who held the firm belief girls had cooties; he'd be at a loss as to what to do with his father if he caught them making out.

"Mummy, you better go quickly!" He said urgently, "Jakey's trying to cook."

I was up in a flash; I had experienced Jacob's cooking before and I had been sick for a week. I entered the familiar kitchen to find Jacob staring in confusion at the toaster; I shook my head. How had the boy survived all these years when he didn't even know how to use a toaster?

"I've got it Jake." I said firmly.

He pouted, "I was going to make Ophelia breakfast." He whined, pointing to the toaster as evidence.

"Yes, and then you'll give her food poisoning. How will you feel then?"

He grumbled but slowly moved out of the way so I could take over. As always I put four pieces of toast in the toaster and poured five glasses of orange juice. Jacob was sitting next to Ophelia and Paul was next to Blaise and each of them thanked me as I passed them their juice.

I shook my head, smiling at my family as we waited for the toast to cook. Blaise was telling Paul excitedly about his toy lion well Jacob was listening intently to Ophelia as she discussed her favourite cartoon, Lady and the Tramp.

When there was more than enough food to feed two grown werewolves and two little children I served the toast on a plate and let them pick out what they wanted. The werewolves waited as patiently as they could for Blaise and Ophelia to pick out their four pieces of toast before grabbing what was left.

A week later I had seen no sign of Jason and I was positive that he had just been bluffing. Paul still came to the store to check on me, worried that something would happen. I firmly told him again and again that nothing was going to happen. That was until I was packing up on Friday. Customers tended to come in late but I was annoyed when I heard someone approaching behind me.

I twirled around to greet them and came face to face with Jason. My mind scattered, leaving me senseless until I finally gathered myself enough to appear unperturbed by his appearance.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, keeping my voice controlled but inside I was terrified.

Jason looked furious, "You should've listened to me; you should have left him but you were too stupid. Now I'm going to have to do this the hard way. This was your own fault." He hissed, stepping closer.

I stepped back quickly, "Get out now." I demanded, "If you don't leave this store I'm going to call the police."

A cruel, twisted smirk settled over his face and he backed away but I could hear his departing words clearly, "I'll be seeing you soon."

A/N yes, she tells Paul but will that make a difference? enter evil laugh here and for all of you in America (and where ever else has it) you're lucky; you got Breaking Dawn released earlier there then in Australia! Thanks for all the reviews, don't forget to check out 'Cry of the Wolf'; really it's going to be good  I'm already writing the last chapter of Never Too Late…


	12. Kidnapped

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Twelve

Foolishly I thought nothing of his words and didn't call Paul. I still believed that he was bluffing and I ignored the alarm signals going off in my head as I walked out to my car. I would drive home, see Paul and the kids and once they were all fed and the kids were asleep I would tell him. He would overreact, but that was Paul. I didn't expect anything more than him becoming my body guard while I worked.

That would be an amusing sight; a six foot seven man, following around a five foot four woman. I shook my head, surprised that I was taking this so lightly; I had just been threatened. I should be worried but despite this I was relatively calm. I summed it up that my brain was too reassured by Paul's ability to protect me.

How stupid I was.

I was almost at my car, walking through a dark and now empty parking lot when I heard light footsteps close behind me. I didn't think anything of it, until I felt something hard whacked over my head. I stumbled, falling to the ground and gasping, feeling blood trailing down my face.

I looked up at my attacker, terror shooting through me when I saw a masked man but I knew who it was; Jason. He grabbed my arms, turning me over and wrapping a harsh rope around my wrists, securing them tightly. I began screaming loudly and he slapped me, grabbing my hair and yanking it back to secure a piece of thick duct tape over my mouth and a cloth over my eyes. I still struggled as he dragged me away from my car.

He shoved me into a car carelessly and I landed painfully onto my wrist, hearing a small snap. I screamed again behind my gag, feeling the pain creeping up through my now broken wrist.

"Shut up!" He shouted, driving recklessly, "This is your own fault; if you had of just done as I'd said then it wouldn't have to be like this."

I did as I was told and fell silent, focusing on trying to free myself from the ropes around my wrist. I stopped trying when pain kept shooting up from my snapped wrist. Tears were falling freely and begged Paul to notice my absence soon.

We didn't drive for long and I assumed we were still close to La Push. He got out of the car first and I took this opportunity to try and loosen my bonds to no avail. I froze as the door opened and he grabbed me, hauling me out the car painfully and dragged me in to a building. He kept pushing me, occasionally misleading me and I bumped into walls roughly.

Finally he pulled me to a stop, turning me around and untying my hands. I hoped that he would leave them unbound but it was pointless hoping, feeling him grab them in front of me and tie them above my head. He reached up and pulled my blindfold off and I blinked, adjusting to the light in the room.

The room was small and I realized we were in a house, although from what I could see it was surrounded by forest. I was standing in the middle of the room; my arms bound above my head and tied of at the ceiling. It wasn't the most comfortable position, let me tell you. I searched around wildly for him, relieved that he wasn't in the room but also worried about where he was.

My legs started aching as I remained in the room for what felt like hours. It was completely dark now, the only light coming in from under the closed door and the only sounds were coming from behind my gag; small pitiful whimpers. I was shivering, the temperature dropping dramatically and I wondered briefly if he had deliberately turned the air conditioning on just to torment me.

It wasn't that though; my body had become so accustom to feeling the burning heat from Paul that being away from him physically began to hurt. I wanted to get out of here but I had no strength to pull out of the ropes, especially with my wrist broken.

I looked up, startled and scared when the door opened, revealing Jason. He was carrying a baseball bat in one hand, swinging it loosely by his side. I stared at it wide-eyed and looked back up at him. He was smiling cruelly at me, beginning to circle around him.

"You should've done what I said." He whispered in my ear. He brought his other hand up and showed me what he was holding. A silver, sharp knife stared back at me and I began to whimper, pleading, "Shh, shh little girl." He sneered, lowering the knife to the top of my work shirt, "You be a good girl now, and keep still. We don't want to get cut, do we?"

Sobs wracked through my body but I remained as still as possibly, watching almost defeated as the knife cut through the material of my shirt. He cut from the shoulder to the end of the sleaves as well, discarding the whole shirt from my body and leaving me in only my white cotton bra.

"We'll leave this on for now."

Jason returned to stand in front of me, his eyes raking down my body greedily and ignored my desperate pleas. He stepped back slightly, raising the bat as though he was preparing to hit a ball, and rammed it into my side, below my ribcage. I gasped at the impact and had no time to prepare for the several blows that followed on my stomach and sides.

I could feel my pale skin becoming bruised darkly and as the beatings continued I became numb, settling for tiny whimpers. I wasn't able to express the amount of pain I was in by sounds. Jason finally stopped hitting me but if I thought that was bad then I didn't know what this was; he began running his hands firmly over the bruised areas, pressing firmly into the skin and groaning.

I felt sick as he continued to run his dirty hands over my stomach, tears streaming down my face as they trailed up and began groping my breasts through my bra. I screamed behind my gag and tried to kick him, preferring to be beaten then have him touching me. He slapped me but grabbed two more pieces of rope, bending down to tie my feet separated. I didn't like this position, knowing how easily he could rape me now.

"Now you're going to be a good girl." He murmured, lust clouding his eyes and he returned his hands to their previous ministrations.

I closed my eyes and my head fell limp, leaving him to do as he pleased to my body. I couldn't help but hope that Paul found me; he had to. Who else could I depend on, if not him? Who else besides him and the Cullens would be able to save me?

"Look at me." Jason growled, grabbing my chin roughly and tilting my head up.

I glared at him, hoping he saw my disgust and hatred for him. He smirked and mushed his lips up against the duct tap. "Maybe we should get rid of that and put you in a more suitable position." He said suggestively.

I paled, if that were possible, at his words, shaking my head frantically. I screamed and screamed, hoping he'd realize that I would do three times more screaming if he took of the duct tape. I knew no one would be able to hear me but he clearly hates it.

"Maybe later then, when you realize you're mine." He mused, stroking a finger down my cheek.

Then I heard it; the most brilliant sound that I could ever have hoped for.

The howl of a wolf.

Jason looked a little unsettled by the proximity of the howl, fear crossing his face when he heard the multiple howls following it. He seemed to shrug off his fear, returning his hand to my body and I wondered when he would get bored of simply groping my breasts through the material of my bra. As I predicted he frowned in annoyance, drawing out the knife and slicing the straps and undoing the clasp at the back.

If he enjoyed feeling my breasts before then he was having one hell of a time now. He was leaning closer and closer to them, his mouth almost touching when a loud crash broke his concentration. He looked to the door, startled and then darted behind me, holding the knife to my throat. He stared at the closed door to this room, his eyes anxious but somewhat cocky, as though he expected to outdo anyone or anything that came through.

We both watched as the handle slowly turned and was pushed open, revealing Jacob, Paul and Sam. Hope burst through me once again and I knew I was safe, even though Jason still held a knife to my throat. He pressed it against my skin as they filed into the room, Paul shaking as he saw my exposed body.

"Come any closer, and I'll slice her." He snarled.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Considering you're standing in front of a police officer I would not suggest that. Although you're already being hunted down in several other states for murder aren't you, Jason Stevens?"

I could feel the sweat on Jason's face as Jacob said this, his eyes searching desperately for an escape. I looked pleadingly at Paul, begging him to help and he gave me reassuring looks. The knife pressed against my neck dug deeper, Jason seeing the looks from Paul.

"She is mine; if I'm not allowed her than neither is he!" He hissed.

It happened so quickly I couldn't process it; one minute he was standing behind me, glaring at the three werewolves and then the next he had slit my throat and was being restrained easily by Sam. Paul rushed to me, appearing calm and collected although I could see the worry in his eyes as he pressed his shirt against the cut on my neck. Jacob cut my down and released my legs, before going to Sam to help arrest Jason.

I was clinging desperately to Paul, struggling to breathe and feeling light-headed as blood still poured from the wound. I let darkness consume me as Paul picked me up.

When I woke I was confused, lying in a bed in a white room with flowers beside my bed. One of my hands felt strange, heavy while the other felt overly heated as though it was stuck in an oven. I looked over at the heavy hand, startled to find it wrapped firmly in bandages. I looked to the other, just as startled to find a sleeping Paul holding firmly onto my hand.

Memories of my kidnapping suddenly flew back to me and the heart monitor beside me went crazy. Paul woke with a start, relief clouding his eyes when he saw me awake and the heart monitor slowly calmed as he reached forward and wiped away the tears I hadn't realized were coming out of my eyes.

"I am never letting you close up that damn store by yourself again." He said firmly, leaning over me and kissing me. "I was so scared of losing you." He whispered, staring into my eyes.

I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. He sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his warm, safe arms around me and just held me. I didn't move as Carlisle entered, just looked up at him and smiled weakly before panic over took me as I remembered the twins.

"Where are Blaise and Ophelia? Are they alright? They didn't get hurt, did they? Who's been taking care of them?" I rasped frantically, ignoring the pain in my throat.

Paul placed his hand over my mouth, abruptly stopping my questions, "They're fine." He promised, kissing my forehead, "They're at the Cullens with Rosalie and Edward. We told them that you went on a little holiday."

I sighed with relief but I still felt uneasy, "What about Jason?" I flinched as I said his name.

Paul clenched his jaw, "He's been arrested; apparently he's wanted for five different murders."

"Well, I think you're okay to leave." Carlisle said, "Although I wouldn't speak too much; it may start to hurt. You were very lucky that the cut wasn't deep or any higher or he could've damaged your vocal cords."

Paul helped me out of the bed, flinching when I stood from the bruises on my stomach. He helped me dress into loose pants and one of his big shirts that dropped to my knees. When we got to the car I firmly told myself I wouldn't keep thinking about what had happened. I wouldn't let those memories take over me.

I was safe now.

A/N and Jason is out of the game! And I've finished breaking dawn! Took me two days and I have to admit, I was pleased that she came up with something new. And she didn't prolong certain parts but I won't say anything in case people haven't read it.

Anyway, I'm not going to let the new book change my stories so I will continue with Never too late and Cry of the wolf even though there are different things in Breaking Dawn. Keep reading and reviewing.


	13. Surprise Proposal

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Thirteen

True to my word I didn't think of my kidnapping but I spoke about it with Paul, easing both our minds that I wasn't terrified or going crazy because of it. The twins didn't suspect a thing and simply asked how my holiday had been.

Paul didn't leave my side now, unless it was for us to go to school but when I went to work he would pick me up when I finished. I was grateful for him doing this; I felt safe, knowing that he was always going to be watching out for me. Lynn understood why Paul was around and even offered him a part time job to work alongside me. Paul accepted it gratefully and became very close with Lynn just like I had.

It's been almost a year now since Paul came back into my life and I didn't regret it once. During the twins birthday he had had fun celebrating and joining in on the discussions with other parents who had come to watch their children during the party. It was a fun day and the little ones had plenty of fun using Paul and Jacob as trees that they could climb on.

I was just closing up the shop when I noticed Edward approaching, a small smile on his face. I frowned, looking around for Paul.

"He's going to see you later. I have strict orders to take you back home and get you ready." Edward said, looking amused.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're obeying orders from a werewolf? What's the world coming towards?" I asked dramatically.

He rolled his eyes and led me to his car, "Come on, we're on a tight schedule."

He drove like a maniac, speeding like there was no tomorrow. I resist the urge to scream at him and throw something very heavy at him every time he turned a corner. I got out of the car the moment it was park, my legs shaking and I felt slightly green. Alice was waiting for us, jumping up and down excitedly and I knew immediately that Paul had put her in charge of getting me ready. I silently cursed him for giving Alice that job, knowing how crazy she got with dressing people up.

"Come on Arwene. We don't have much time left." She said, dragging me towards my bathroom. "Go and watch your hair." She ordered.

I obeyed, knowing better than to try and argue with Alice especially when she was in the mood to play Barbie. Grumbling I got into the shower, enjoying the warm water over my skin and quickly washed my hair. When I was out I waited patiently for Alice to return with whatever she had decided I would wear.

She held out a knee length black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. I slipped the dress on, staring at my reflection; just underneath my breaths was a black silk belt that formed a bow. The material had black sequence covering it but the dress still felt smooth under my fingers. The black contrasted nicely with my pale skin and blue eyes, and the V-neck left enough for Paul to go crazy.

I did a little spin and sat down on a chair she had positioned in the bathroom. She set about straightening my hair and then doing random curls throughout my hair. She spun me around and quickly applied light purple eye shadow and a bit of mascara but nothing else, for which I was grateful for. She pulled me back towards the bathroom and handed me a pair of black slip on ballerina shoes that matched the dress perfectly.

Just as she had finished the doorbell rang and she pulled me out. The twins stared in awe as I walked past, having never seen me get this dressed up before. I opened the door, blushing immediately at Paul's stunned face. He pulled me to him, his hands running up my bare arms as he leaned in and kissed me.

"You look so beautiful." He murmured.

I blushed again and turned back to the kids, "Now you two need to do as your aunties and uncles tell you, alright?"

They nodded and each came up to give me and Paul a kiss on the cheek, "I love you mummy and daddy. Goodnight."

Paul offered me his arm and I accepted, giggling and he led us down to his car. He opened the door for me, closing it when I was inside and ran around to his seat. We drove in silence, coming closer to the treaty line but I didn't care. After we had passed it and we were near Jacob's house he pulled over, turning back to me with a familiar glint in his eyes. I looked at him confused and then noticed he was holding something.

My eyes widened at the cloth in his hands, "Absolutely not; don't you even think about it." I said firmly, glaring at the cloth.

"Come on, Arwene. It will ruin the surprise." Paul whispered, reaching over and gently tying the cloth over my eyes.

"This is not fair!" I complained, "Why am I always the one who's blindfolded?" I pouted and breathed sharply when I felt his finger caress across my jaw and down my neck.

He didn't comment, simply laughed and continued driving. The drive was longer but when we pulled over I remained where I was, gripping onto his hand when he opened my door. I reached up to take it off but Paul stopped me, wrapping an arm across my shoulders and pinning my arms to my side effectively.

I pouted, "That's not fair."

"Why?"

"You're bigger than me." I grumbled as though that explained everything but smiled when he kissed me.

I could hear his grin as he spoke, "You look so cute, though."

He began leading me and I couldn't help but think that this path felt slightly familiar but I didn't comment. We walked for about five minutes when he finally stopped me, moving to stand behind me and gently took off the blindfold. I gaped at the familiar surroundings, knowing now why the track had seemed so familiar when I was blindfolded.

It was the same place that Paul had brought me to when we went on our first date. It looked exactly the same; the beautiful view of the beach, the trees around us and the soft blanket lay out with the picnic basket next to it. I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, my tongue tracing boldly against his lips.

He pulled away first, gasping, "There will be time for that later," He promised, leading me to the blanket. "Let's eat; I'm starving."

"You're always starving." I chuckled, sitting down next to him.

He gave me a mock hurt look as he pulled out two plates out of the basket, one filled with more food than the other. He handed one to me and I noticed that it was filled with warm spaghetti and I ate it appreciatively, not having eating since lunch time. Paul scoffed his food down quickly, just as I was used to but I still wrinkled my nose at him.

I almost refused the next offering of food; small cooked waffle pieces with chocolate ice cream. Just like when we were sixteen Paul offered me a pieces, gently sliding it into my open mouth and I repeated the same action.

The difference was now the world was serious for us; we had a higher responsibility to our children that came before our relationship. Yet having this relationship with Paul, being with my soul mate (however cheesy that sounds) was the best feeling I could ever imagine.

When we had finished eating Paul's lips attacked mine, rolling me onto my back so he could lean above me. He kissed me roughly, his warm hands burning my bare skin and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Just as we were about to get a little too carried away he pulled back, his eyes glazed over with love. He stared at me for a moment and then seemed to realize that he was going to do something. He jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulled me towards the ocean.

"Paul, what...?" My voice faltered at Paul's next movements.

He got down on one knee, his eyes betraying his nervousness and took my hand in his giant one, "Arwene, since the day I met you at that bonfire I have been in love with you. Despite all the stupid things I've done you are the most important person in my life and you've given me two of the most beautiful children I could ever hope for." He paused, watching my reaction as he took out a velvet box from his pocket, "I don't want to be known as your boyfriend; I want to be known as your husband. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him in shock, opening my mouth to try and say something but no words could escape. I nodded, tears streaming down my eyes and I laughed, "Yes, of course, yes, yes, yes!" I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck.

He picked me up, kissing every bit of skin he could touch and when he pulled away, he opened the box. Inside was a simple silver ring with a pink diamond, a silver swirl surrounding it. He slipped it onto my finger, smiling at me and leaned down to kiss me.

Everything was perfect at this moment.

A/N I even posted another chapter because I have finished writing all chapters for this story. I will be updating once a day now, or maybe twice if I'm feeling nice. I guess it depends on how many reviews I get (wink, wink, nudge, nudge…) read and review.


	14. Moving In

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Fourteen

We returned to the blanket, both of us wrapped up in our romantic evening to even think of returning home. The kids would be asleep by now and this would be the only time that we would get to be with each other in peace. We lay on our back, Paul wrapping his arm around me and I used his chest as a pillow, smiling happily at my ring.

I couldn't believe it; we were_ engaged_. I was engaged to my soul mate, the father of my children. This time two years ago I wouldn't have even thought of seeing Paul again and now look at me; ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

I couldn't wait.

"I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes in bliss.

I felt his lips pressing against my head gently, "I love you too."

We were both silent but a question that had been bugging me since I'd accepted his proposal came hurtling out, "When should we set the date for?"

I could feel his eyes looking down at me in shock, "I don't know." He paused, thinking, "I don't want to wait." He admitted, pulling me closer against him.

"What about in a month?"

I peeked up at him, relieved to find him smiling, "Really?"

I nodded, a blush settling over my cheeks, "I don't want to wait either."

"A month it is." He agreed, kissing me firmly, "Do you have any suggestions as to where?"

I thought about it, "I've always wanted a beach wedding or something by a waterfall." I admitted embarrassedly.

"I like the sound of a beach wedding." Paul said happily. He paused for a moment, gauging my reaction to his next question. "I think you should move in with me."

I sat up, looking at him in shock. I hadn't even thought of that, "Are you sure? What about the kids…"

"Arwene, I have a huge house to myself and I live with Embry. There's even enough room for us, the twins and Embry to live comfortably." He said seriously, "I want you to move in with me; it's not like I can move in with you; technically you live with my mortal enemy."

I bit my lip, "The kids will be upset to leave the Cullens."

"They can come over whenever they like. There's already a change in the treaty; they've been letting me come over for the past year, I don't see why they can't come over the treaty line." He shrugged.

I smiled, leaning back against him, "I can't believe we're finally doing this." I murmured happily.

He kissed my neck, "When did you want to move in?" He asked hesitantly.

I traced my fingers over his muscled torso, feeling the defined abs on his stomach, "What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, peeking up at him with an elated grin.

"Emmett, don't you dare drop that or I will get Rose to hurt you!" I shouted, watching anxiously as Emmett single-handedly carried out my bed.

Paul had decided that it would be more comfortable, for the both of us, if we used my bed instead of his. I hadn't bothered asking what was wrong with the bed, not wanting to know what he could have done to his bed that made it unfit for someone to sleep on.

When we had come home with our happy news of our engagement the Cullens were ecstatic. After thanking them for everything they had done for me and the twins they had offered to help move me out. I couldn't thank them enough; nothing would ever repay the kindness that they showed me.

The twins were confused at first when I explained to them that we were leaving and when they did finally understand they didn't know whether to be upset or happy. After all they were leaving the house that they had been raised in and leaving their grandparents and aunts and uncles. I promised them that they would still be able to visit. They finally settled for being happy to move in with their father.

Alice and Rose had helped the twins packed, going at vampire speed to gather all their stuff into neatly organised boxes. The twins stubbornly demanded to help take things out so I settled for giving them pillows and toys to take out to the car while the rest of our belongings went into a hired van.

When everything was finally packed away in the van I gave one finally glance at the home I had lived in for the past three years. I had a lot of good memories here, and I was sad to leave but I knew it was for the best. I couldn't remain living with vampires for the rest of my life; I needed to move on with Paul. He had made the first move by asking me to marry and move in with him.

Now it was my turn.

The drive was exciting, the twins jumping up and down impatiently to discover their new home. Paul kept throwing glances over at me, smiling when I caught him staring at me and eventually took my small hand in one of his large ones and held it firmly, rubbing his calloused thumb over the back of my hand.

When he pulled into a driveway I let out a small gasp, my mouth dropping as I caught sight of a beautiful cottage. Of all the types of houses I imagined Paul to be living in this was not one of them. The cottage had cream weathered boards, a veranda trailing around the outside of the house and leading up to the house was a small stepping stone path.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked me, sliding his arms around my waist.

I nodded, unable to utter a sound. Chuckling he pushed me forward and I was well aware of the children running ahead of us. They ran inside and we followed, going at a slower pace so I could take in the feel of our new house.

"Here's our bedroom." Paul whispered to me, pulling me into the first room on the right of the front door.

It was a large room, the bed already gone and waiting for mine. There was a small window seat, a bathroom and walk in wardrobe. The room was painted a creamy green and there were cream curtains. I smiled at Paul, kissing him and letting him lead me out of the room and down to a large kitchen, where we found Embry stuffing his face with food. He grinned at us when we entered and I grimaced as he went straight back to his food.

Luckily for the twins Embry's room was the last one on the ground floor and had his own bathroom. For the first time the twins had their own separate rooms and they still had to share a bathroom. Ophelia picked out a freshly painted lavender room while Blaise's room was a light blue. I turned to Paul, knowing that he must have spent the night painting these rooms.

"Trust me; you did not want to see what they looked like before." He said firmly, seeing my look.

I shook my head, smiling, "They love it."

He smiled and took my hand, "Come on, I'll show you the backyard."

Paul took me outside, revealing a large yard with the forest forming a boundary. Closer to the trees was a small pond, water lilies floating on top. The kids were playing on around a small sand pit near the door and we sat on the steps leading up to the house, watching them happily.

"I'm so glad you moved in." He murmured, kissing my neck.

I smiled, closing my eyes and leaning back against him, "So am I. I can't believe I waited this long."

"So, Alice wants to know when we can start wedding plans." Paul began, chuckling when I groaned.

"You didn't ask her did you?"

Paul looked down at me surprised, "I thought you'd want her to help."

I looked at him incredulously, "You don't realize how crazy that girl gets when it comes to doing anything with planning or shopping; she goes crazy."

"Don't be so over dramatic babe." Paul said, rolling his eyes, "She can't be that bad."

We stepped out of the Cullens house, a week after we had moved in with Paul and I had reluctantly agreed to let Alice plan our wedding but I blamed Paul for everything we were about to endure. He shook his head, still believing that I was being overdramatic.

Now however, after our first meeting with Alice to start preparing things, Paul realized just how serious I was being. I helped him out of the house, amused as he took shaky steps towards the car and looked _pale._

"Maybe I should drive." I suggested, seeing his dazed expression.

He looked at me, stunned, "She's a nightmare. How can someone so small be so irritating and demanding?"

"I did warn you." I said, unable to resist the 'I told you so'.

"I will never disagree with you ever again." He said firmly.

"At least we got a lot of the planning done." I said.

I think Paul might need some counselling now; after all, experiencing Alice in planning mode was terrifying.

He's going to have a lot of nightmares.

A/N I was considering not updating until I got more reviews but then that would be mean to all those that _did_ review. So here is the next chapter! There are only…wait for it…three more chapters until this story is finished. For now at least; maybe after I have written 'Cry of the wolf' I will post a Jacob/Ophelia story or that'll come after my Jared/Kim. I have so many ideas…read and review!


	15. Meet The Family

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Fifteen

The next month was full of drama and the twins were confused with all the excitement going on around them. I tried to explain to them that mummy and daddy were getting married but they were too young to understand. So they settled for enjoying the attention and the pretty flowers that they got to look at.

Alice had calmed down after the first meeting, seeing how stunned Paul actually was. We were both relieved to see that she had toned down her…excitement. Her, Rosalie, Kim and Bella were my bridesmaids although Kim was my maid of honour. They helped me chose a beautiful dress that I couldn't be happier with and it wasn't too expensive. Alice rolled her eyes at me when I mentioned that to her, receiving a giggle from Bella.

For a reason I couldn't figure out I was getting kicked out of the house for a day. Paul insisted that I go and spend the day with Kim and Emily.

I raised an eyebrow at his innocent expression, "Why? So I can cook food for you all day?"

"Of course not! So you can have some girl time." Paul said, pushing me out to the car. "You'll have a great time."

"And what are you going to do with the twins?" I asked, trying to dig my heels into the ground to stop.

That didn't work, especially when he just picked me up and carried me to my car, "I'm going to spend the day playing with them." He said, clearly lying.

I gave him a pointed look, "In other words you're giving them to my mother or Jacob while you go and do whatever it is that you've been planning for the past few weeks."

He grinned, "That sounds about right. Now go and have fun." He said, kissing me and pushing me gently into my car.

The twins waved from the door as I drove away. I shook my head; he was such a terrible liar. I wondered if I could get his little secret out of Kim. When I pulled up I was immediately swamped by half of the pack. I stared in shock at Jared, Sam, Quil and Embry.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked incredulously.

They smiled innocently at me, looking too much like my sneaky fiancé. "Nothing." They all said at once.

I narrowed my eyes at them and pulled my arm through Kim's, "Come on, if I got kicked out of the house and away from my fiancé then you're not going near yours." I growled.

Jared protested, "That's not fair."

I glared at him, "Yes, well you can blame Paul for that. He promised me a girl's day with Kim and Emily. He didn't mention having you lot here. Go whine to him about it."

"No can do. We're on strict orders to remain here and make sure you don't leave." Embry said.

The three other werewolves all turned and glared at him, Quil whacking him over the head. Kim and Emily rolled their eyes and led me into the kitchen. I went to Embry, knowing that he would give out the information.

"You were saying Embry?" I asked sweetly.

He glanced at Sam nervously, "Er…nothing."

I glared at Sam, "Stop scaring him so I can get information out of him."

Sam laughed, pulling me into a seat, "Just relax Arwene. There's nothing to worry about."

A shrill cry came from upstairs and Sam's calmness disappeared and panic over took his face. He bolted from the room, and we could hear his thundering footsteps charging up the staircase. We snickered at this and Emily shook her head exasperated.

"Honestly, you should see him at night. If there's even a small peep then he's in her room, fussing over her." She revealed.

I smiled; Emily had given birth to a beautiful little girl that they named Scarlett. Sam had been ecstatic when he was told it was a girl and immediately she became a daddy's girl.

"Paul's like that now." I told her. "It won't go away."

Kim rolled her eyes, pointing at Jared, "You should see him when I had morning sickness. I thought he was going to start throwing up."

"I was worried about you." He protested, "What if something went wrong…"

"Jared, honestly, how much can go wrong when you're throwing up?" Kim asked.

He muttered something under his breath but we all turned our attention to Sam as he entered with little Scarlett in his arms. He was beaming down at her, holding her carefully in his large arms and eventually handed her over to her mother.

"She's so cute." I gushed, smiling down at the little girl. "How's she been at night?"

"She's so quiet. She hardly ever makes a noise." Emily said and I could tell that she expected having a baby to be a lot more difficult then it was.

"Are you going to find out what the sex is Kim?" I asked looking over at her.

Kim shook her head, "I want it to be a surprise. Jared wants to find out though." She said, rolling her eyes at Jared, "He wants to start birth classes."

"It's not a bad thing to be prepared." He protested, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Jared, you can hardly see that I'm pregnant. I don't see the point in starting the classes now when I can just ask Emily and Arwene what to expect." Kim said firmly. She paused and then turned to us hesitantly, "Is it bad?" She asked, biting her lip. It seems she only just considered how much it will hurt.

I gave her a look, "If they offer you drugs then take them." I said firmly.

Emily nodded, "I almost didn't but I don't think I would've stayed conscious if I hadn't." She gave me a sympathetic look, "I don't know how you had two at once. I could barely stand having one."

I shrugged, "It wasn't too bad. I survived, didn't I?"

Kim frowned, "Who was in there with you?" She asked cautiously.

I looked away, feeling the eyes of everyone watching me, "Um, there was no one."

"What? You went through giving birth to twins _by yourself_?" Kim gasped.

I blushed, "They wouldn't let any of the Cullens in because they're not technically family and they have relation to me or the twins. It's no big deal." I said hurriedly, nervous that this would get back to Paul.

"Does Paul know?" Sam asked, frowning.

"No, and I would appreciate it if he doesn't find out. I don't particularly want him begging for forgiveness in front of the children and especially so soon to the wedding." I said firmly, giving the werewolves stern looks.

They mumbled something under their breaths and I took that as a confirmation that Paul wouldn't be finding out from them. Emily took Scarlett back up to her bedroom after rocking her to sleep. For the rest of the day they simply distracted me with cooking, refusing to let me leave even when it became dark. Finally they let me go, Embry jumping into my car and scamming a lift home with me.

"He had better not find out from you." I said firmly, casting him a look as we pulled into the drive way.

He held his hands up defensively, "Alright, I said I wouldn't say anything."

He kept throwing me excited glances and I remembered that Paul had kept me away for a reason, "What's going on?" I asked, watching him through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." He said innocently, jumping out of the car. "Come on, let's go in."

He ran ahead of me, disappearing into the darkness of the house before I could get out of the car. I shook my head, muttering things under my breath about werewolves and followed him inside. All the lights were turned off and with a small frown I switched the kitchen light on, freezing in shock when I saw who was in my house.

"Sam?" I asked, dropping my bag in shock.

Standing in front of me, next to my fiancé, was my best friend. Even though I had ran away I still kept in contact with him and he knew all about the twins. He grinned at me, pulling me into a tight hug and laughed at my shocked face.

"Your sisters are here too. You didn't think I'd miss out on your _wedding_, did you?" He asked exasperatedly, "By the way; _nice catch_." He said, winking at me.

I shook my head, "It's good to know that you haven't changed." I said and then turned to a smiling Paul, "I can't believe you planned this behind my back." I said, though I kissed him.

"I didn't; your mother did. All I needed to do was pick him and them up from the airport." He said. I looked at him in confusion when he said 'them'.

Slowly I turned around and heard the sharp squealing of my sisters, "I can't believe you're getting married." Ella said, hugging me.

"I can't believe you're here." I threw back, turning to hug my other sister Sarah. "Who organised this?"

"Mum did of course. Dads here too," Ella said hesitantly, "With Millie."

I winced, "Why the hell did she come?" I complained.

"You do know they're engaged, right?" Sarah asked.

I choked, "What? You can't be serious…" I groaned, flopping down onto a seat, "I'm not going to their wedding." I said stubbornly.

"Is dad walking you down the aisle?" Ella asked uncertainly.

I blinked, "I don't know. I hadn't even thought about it."

"Your mother's here." Paul said from behind me.

Mum came in, the twins with her and they immediately went to me and Paul. Jacob followed them in, looking slightly annoyed and then I realized why. In walked dad and Millie, completely oblivious to the annoyance they had caused Jacob.

"Mummy!" Ophelia cried, running to me and jumping in my arms.

I hugged her, "Did you have a good day?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I played uno with Jakey and I won three times." She said proudly.

I looked over at my giant brother in law, "Really? Did you have fun Blaise?" I asked my son, watching as he climbed up into his father's arms.

He nodded happily, "Gran showed me how to make pancakes! Then Jakey took us to the beach and we built sand castles."

"We even found a leaf to put up as the flag." Ophelia said happily.

Blaise blinked, noticing the strangers in the room, "Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Those are mummy's sisters. You have more aunties." Paul said softly and then pointed to Sam, "That's your mummy's best friend; his name is Sam."

"Aren't you so cute?" Millie squealed, coming up and actually _pinching_ Ophelia's cheeks. The little girl frowned at her, slapping her hands away. Millie gasped and gave her a stern look, "No, that is a very bad thing to do. Bad girl." She scolded.

Paul stiffened, putting Blaise down and moving so he was right next to me and Ophelia. He glared down at Millie, who just noticed him, "How dare you talk to my daughter like that." He hissed, picking the now crying girl up into his arms.

I scowled at Millie, "You had no right to do that." I agreed with Paul.

Dad came to her rescue, "Now, Arwene you saw what Ophelia did. Millie was just trying to show her what she can't do to people." He said, giving me a stern look.

I glared at him, "Don't make excuses for her. I will not tolerate someone else trying to discipline my child." I snapped.

Dad glared back, "I will not have you speaking to me like that young lady."

"I can't believe you would even speak back to your father like that." Millie said, sniffing, "I can't imagine how those kids will turn out."

Paul's face darkened, "Get out of my house." He said in a deadly voice.

Millie and dad stared at him in shock, "Excuse me?" Millie said, as though she couldn't believe what he had said to her.

"You heard me; get out of my house. I will not listen to you talking to my fiancée like that or treat my children like that. Leave, now." He said darkly.

Dad and Millie stared at him blankly before doing as he said. When they left, the mood lightened considerably and I kissed Ophelia's head.

"It's okay, sweetie." I said soothingly.

Paul cuddled her close to his chest, "I'm sorry." He murmured to me.

"If you hadn't of told them to leave I would've knocked her out." I said lightly.

"So would I." Mum muttered, looking relieved that they had gone.

"So I'm guessing that he's not walking you down the aisle?" Ella said.

I shook my head and then turned to Sam, "Would you?"

He looked at me in shock, "You want me too?" I nodded seriously and he smiled, "I'd be honoured."

A/N I just want to assure you all that there is nothing bad going to happen. The rest is completely safe, I promise. What's with the lack of reviews? Come on people, I even posted _twice_ today! Review!!


	16. The Wedding

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Chapter Sixteen

It was finally happening. After the past year of dating Paul, the past month of organising guests, flowers, meals and everything else we were getting married.

We were getting married tomorrow.

Paul was staying at Sam and Emily's house with the rest of the pack, while the girls were all at my house. Blaise had gone with his father, insisting on being with the boys so naturally all the men received stern talks about no drinking in front of the four year old. They had, grudgingly, agreed but Paul claimed they weren't going to be drinking anyway; he wanted to be sober when he got married.

So now I was in a house full of squealing girls, one four year old and one baby. I had my hen's night a couple of days ago and I wasn't drinking tonight. Instead we all sat down and watched chick flicks, painted our nails and gossiped about our boys.

The next morning was a nightmare.

Alice was determined to let me have as little sleep as possible, waking me up at five in the morning.

"Arwene, get up." She hissed, shaking me.

Groggily I opened my eyes, staring at my clock, "Go away Alice. It's five thirty." I grumbled, slapping her hand away.

She huffed and left and I went back to sleep. She came back four hours later, irritated, "Alright, I let you have more sleep. Now, get up!" She said firmly, throwing the covers off of me.

Glaring at her I got up, heading to the kitchen and enjoying the large meal that Esme prepared for me. All of the vampires, I noticed, had already 'eaten' in advanced and the rest of us humans tucked away into our food. The moment my plate was empty Alice shoved me into the bathroom.

I didn't bother arguing with her, knowing from past experiences how crazy she could get when someone didn't do as she says. I did however take my time, enjoying the burning water on my skin and washing my long hair. I got out, drying off and slipping on a white robe over the top of my underwear.

Alice ushered me into a seat in front of a mirror, a straightener already heated and ready to use. She worked silently, straightening and then curling my hair into soft ringlets. I had decided to keep my hair out, although I wanted the front pinned back. It didn't take her long and she was even quicker doing my make up.

"Now you may get into your dress." She said, beaming as she handed me my dress.

I slipped the thin dress over my head, smiling as I studied my reflection. The beautiful white dress was white and airy; light see through silk falling in waves around the skirt of the dress. Faint beading was embroidered on the bodice of the dress and the back was done up in a corset. I couldn't be happier with it.

Esme beamed and snapped pictures, as did my mother who got along with Esme brilliantly. Esme was our official photographer, saving us money and the trouble of finding a decent photographer. We took several hundred photos outside the house and finally we got into the limos. Yes, they actually hired limos; though I would've been happy enough driving in Paul's old car that barely functioned.

We had found a nice, quiet spot at the beach where we had set up a few white tents that held the food and drinks, another playing shelter for tables for the guests. Luckily from where we were standing we were hidden by bushes but we had a clear view of the scene in front of us.

The girls however blocked my view of Paul deliberately, pushing me away so that I could be surprised when I saw him. I grumbled but obeyed, watching as they slowly made their way down the aisle and I smiled hugely when my cue came. I was faintly aware of all of our family members being present, all of our friends but none of that matter.

The gorgeous wolf man in front of me was all that mattered in that moment.

If I had of known how breathtaking Paul was in a tux, then I would've forced him into one way before now. His eyes were wide, watching my every move with love and awe written across his face and I beamed at him, feeling tears start to prick at my eyes.

The ceremony was short and sweet, just how I had hoped it to be. Nothing else mattered to me more than hearing the words 'I do' come from Paul. It was the most perfect moment in my life. Everyone clapped and cheered as Paul kissed me, and a few uncomfortable coughs could be heard as Paul pulled me closer, refusing to let me move away. I blushed when he finally stopped, only because of the nudge he received from Jared, his best man.

We walked down hand in hand after signing our marriage certificate. Every stood and clapped, watching as we walked past and allowed time for Esme to take photos of us before coming up and hugging us, kissing and congratulating us. Needless to say it was very tiring.

I was beginning to get hungry and Paul noticed, hearing the complaints from my stomach. He smiled lovingly at me, kissing me tenderly and then pulled me towards a small table filled with hand food. We had decided against having a meal, just allowing finger food that I had helped Emily prepare; it didn't seem fair to make her do all the work.

The tables and chairs were mainly there in case the guests got tired. We had already agreed that there were to be no specials, other than the 'thank you' from us at the end. We mingled our way through the small crowd but we caught each other staring longingly from at a distance. I was nervous and excited as he took my hand for our first dance; as husband and wife.

The rest of the night I was in complete bliss; we danced, mingled and basked in each other's presence. I barely noticed the twenty other people surrounding us; all that I could see was Paul. Of course I paid attention to the twins, yet mum had promised to mind them for the week and a half that we were on our honey moon.

Alice dragged me away from Paul, shoving my honeymoon dress on but before that she forced me into skimpy lingerie from Victoria's Secret. I was blushing when I returned, unable to look Paul in the face. I honestly hadn't even thought of our…wedding night. Of course I thought about _him_ all the time it just seemed to unreal to me, after all this time.

We kissed both children goodbye, making them promise that they were going to be good for Gran and Jakey, waving to everyone as we slid into the car kindly leant to us by Carlisle. Paul drove, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the road and groaned as my hand started to trail up his thigh.

"Arwene." He panted, his jaw locked in concentration. "Please, or I'll crash the car."

I grinned; loving the effect I had on him but did as he asked. I left my hand there though, and the moment I was out of the car and we were heading up to our room Paul practically jumped me. I could feel his eagerness against my hip and I whimpered, allowing him to pull me into the room.

The moment we got into our room, our bags were thrown on the ground and Paul pinned me to the bed. His burning mouth smothered every part of skin that it could reach and I was heaven. Very slowly Paul pulled my dress tauntingly over my head, gasping when he took in the black lingerie I was wearing. I suddenly felt very grateful towards Alice, smiling seductively when I saw his glazed expression.

With a burst of confidence I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running my fingers up and down his bulging biceps and then scraping my nails down his toned chest. His mouth returned to licking and gently biting my pale skin, growling as the black bra got in the way of his path. In one fluid motion he had ripped the bra off and I blushed, moving my hands to cover my now exposed breasts. He pulled me hands away, gently flicking his tongue out to scrape against my nipple. I gasped, arching my back into his mouth and he suckled away eagerly.

He positioned himself, looking down at me with loving eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." I gasped back.

That was basically how we spent the remainder of our time on our honey moon. Sex, sex and a bit more sex. I would be lying if I said that it was all Paul's idea but half the time I was the one jumping him. Although to be fair he sure didn't seem to mind.

I just realized how empty my life would have been if Paul hadn't come back into it. I honestly can't remember how I survived all those years alone, away from my personal heater and soul mate. There was nothing in the world that could compare to this, other than our beautiful children of course. I couldn't express my relief that we had made it back together, that it hadn't been too late but now I realized something.

It was never too late.

A/N so that's the end. There is the epilogue to go and then it's complete. Keep reading and reviewing. I hope you liked the wedding…and the honeymoon ;)


	17. Epilogue

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene, Blaise, Ophelia Rose and the plot!!

Epilogue

"Paul, come on get up." I shouted for the millionth time.

Ophelia and Blaise giggled at me, seeing the mock annoyance on my face and then they heard their father let out a low groan. It was seven at night and we were all hungry; Paul had just come home from school and had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I'm tired though." He grumbled, coming into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a short kiss and then sat at the table. "Smells great." He said, and then started to devour his food.

I winced, suddenly feeling revolted and picked half-heartedly at my food. Honestly, I felt queasy; I had all day. I tried to figure out what I had eaten over the past few days that could have made me feel like this but I could come up with no solution. I decided it was simply from seeing how Paul eats.

Some things never change.

We had been back from our honeymoon for a month now and things in the married life were just the same as when we had been dating. It was good to know that we didn't change just because we were married.

After cleaning up dinner, bathing the kids both Paul and I were happy to snuggle in bed and fall asleep. Unfortunately for me, I was woken by the nausea in my stomach and I bolted to the toilet. After I had finished puking I sat against the small cupboard and thought; I had been sick for a few weeks now, though I hadn't told Paul. I didn't need to be Edward to know what he would think after telling him I was sick. He'd immediately take me to the doctors.

Now that I thought about it I hadn't had this type of sickness since…

Since I'd had the twins.

I shrieked, loud and clear and a moment later I heard a loud 'thud' and a groan before Paul rushed into the bathroom. His hair was sticking up in wild tufts and he was looking at me worriedly.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you on the ground? Are you alright?" He asked, checking me for injuries.

I couldn't answer him, thinking over my symptoms; morning sickness, late period...sounds like pregnancy to me. Without looking at my worried husband I bolted from the room, throwing on a pair of track suit pants, an old jumper and bolted out the door with my bag and keys in hand. I didn't need to drive for long and didn't hesitate in going in to the chemist. I found immediately what I was looking for and without hesitation I bought it, ignoring the smiles from the worker.

When I got back Paul pulled me tightly against him, his face in my neck and he refused to let me move.

"Where the hell did you go Arwene?" He demanded, "I was terrified."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled against his chest, "This really couldn't wait."

Paul frowned, "What couldn't wait?"

Hesitantly I pulled out the pregnancy test and his eyes went as wide as saucers. He stared at me in shock, and that slowly turned into excitement. He loved having kids, and I knew he wanted more.

"You'd be happy if I was?" I asked, needing to ask him, needing to hear him say it.

He beamed, kissing me passionately, "Arwene, I would be ecstatic if you were pregnant."

Like a little child waiting for his present he dragged me inside and all but threw me into the bathroom, carefully of course. I did the test and we waited anxiously for the result to come up. When the timer went off I looked and him and he looked at me. I reached for it, picking it up and staring at the little word staring back at me.

Positive.

I grinned at Paul and he looked at it, a bright smile crossing over his face and he threw me into his arms, kissing everywhere and laughing.

Our lives couldn't get any better.

8 Months Later

"Come on Arwene, push." Paul said gently, kissing the top of my sweaty head.

It hurt just as much as it had the first time I had given birth. Through the long eight months Paul fussed over me torturously, even refusing to let me work when I got to five months. When my water broke I would've laughed at Paul's visible panic and paleness if I hadn't been in so much pain.

With as much energy as I could muster I gave a giant push, crying with relief when I felt the pain pushing in my lower regions leave and a shrill wail pierced the air. Sobbing I accepted the small bundle, crying as I stared down at my new baby boy.

"It's a boy." I cried, looking up at Paul, "We have a baby boy."

Tears were streaming down his face as he kissed me, staring at his new son, "What are we going to call him?" He whispered, his giant hand gently tracing over his son's face.

"What about…Daniel?" I asked, liking the name.

"Daniel." Paul said, testing it out, "Should I try shouting it to see if it sounds good with a punishment?" He joked and then became serious, "I like it; Daniel.

Daniel; our beautiful baby boy and a younger brother for Blaise and Ophelia Rose.

A/N and that's the end of 'Never Too Late'. Thanks for all those that reviewed throughout the course of the two fanfics. I hope you check out my new story 'Cry of the wolf'. Read and Review!


End file.
